Tragedy Aftermath
by baseballbabe19
Summary: Amelia struggling to move on after Derek's death. When she has more than she can handle (a baby, job, and avoiding true grievance), she struggles further on how to feel with her relationship with Owen- home from war and ready to share what they created... More will happen. Join along the journey of Shepherdess and co. /omelia endgame/
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia POV**

Ever since Derek died, nothing and no one has been the same. Meredith fled with the kids and swore to Alex she was safe but wouldn't say where she was. Owen and April left to serve overseas. I busied myself with work. Surgeries left and right, day and night, anything to keep me from thinking of how literally every man I've ever loved has died, tragically. Shot. Overdose. No brain. Brain bleed. When Owen left, I wasn't surprised. Even if I had feelings for him, even if I wanted to be with him, he had left me like all other men so I moved on. At least I thought I moved on until what was thought to be a stomach flu was morning sickness. I was pregnant and the baby's father was not accepting any calls, emails, or letters from anyone in Seattle. I couldn't just break the news to him over a call, especially when he refused everyone. So I kept moving on. There was no family, and no one wanted to get close to me because after all, I was the ex-junkie that lost her brother. Everyone was waiting for my huge relapse. But I couldn't. I had a baby to focus on, and so I did. I started to set up a make shift nursery in half of my room since it really wasn't my house to change things around. Once Arizona found out I was pregnant, she at least started to care. She and I had talked a lot when we were working on Herman, but everyone was grieving Derek differently. She made sure I took my prenatals and came to as many of my appointments as she could. If she didn't come, she would have Callie do it. I at least had two people in my corner. January 6th, Gabriella Elise Hunt was born and in that moment Arizona beamed with pride that she was a seven pound, six ounce healthy baby, I knew everything would be okay. I may not have any family because my brother was dead, my sister in law fled with my niece and nephew, and my sisters and mother didn't follow through with support, but I had my baby and she was everything I needed. One day I got a call from Alex that he was going to see Meredith after getting a call from a Boston hospital. Meredith was gone all that time because she was pregnant. She had a little girl named Ellis and from the picture Karev sent me, she looked so much like Derek. It gave me so much comfort in knowing we had another little piece of him, even if Meredith wasn't wanting to come back. I went out to get things for the last spare to be Ellis' nursery. Whenever they came back to Seattle, Meredith wanted to carry on as if she wasn't gone for a year. It drove me insane how she completely disregarded me. She never called me after Derek's accident... She never let me say goodbye... I never got to say goodbye. She wanted to act like everything was fine between us when it wasn't. I kept it together whenever the kids were around, but my stomach flipped when I thought of what happened. As I was leaving work one night, she was standing at the O.R board as I was carrying Bella out in her carrier.

"Hey, thanks for bringing the kids with you this morning. Jo took Bailey and Zola back to Alex's for the night and Ellie is staying in the nursery of the daycare for feedings. Oh, can you take the trashcan to the end of the driveway? I was rushing earlier. That used to be Derek's job."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes.

"Yeah sure I would love to. Need me to do anything else? Raise your kids for you? Anything since you couldn't even give me enough respect to call me when everything happened."

She took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Amelia?"

"I am a damn neurosurgeon. I save people who no one else can. I can fix the impossible. Something like a brain bleed, which can be stopped and reversed, is what I repair daily. I could've saved him."

I knew we were getting an audience from Webber, Robbins, Torres, Pierce, and Karev who were coming to check the board and do their charts but they stayed to shoe everyone away.

"There was nothing you could've done. He was too far gone."

"I didn't even get the chance."

"You're his sister. You would've gotten into so much trouble if you performed a surgery on him."

"I would've lost my license, but I would take that over losing my brother!"

"He was gone Amelia... It's better you didn't see him."

I wanted to throw up. How would she know?

"How long was he there? That hospital wasn't even far away... You knew for hours and never called... You pulled the plug and I never got the chance to tell him goodbye. You didn't let me say goodbye! You left me in the huge dream house you two had, full of hundreds of memories... All of his stuff... You left and just assumed everything would be great when you got back!"

"I needed time."

"You had hours with Derek that I never got."

She groaned and Karev went to step forward, but Webber waved him off. This needed to happen.

"Amelia, it just wouldn't be right. I did what I had to."

My bottom lip began to quiver and I looked down at Bella who was asleep in the carrier to regain my composure. I looked back up at Meredith and shook my head in disbelief.

"I can't look at you... I have to go."

When I looked towards the exit, Owen was standing there in full uniform watching this all. I quickly turned the other way and headed for the other exit. I couldn't do this right now... He would take Bella...

 **~So I used the coffee blow up with Owen witnessing it, and changed it around with Amelia confronting Meredith... This will be up and down, but things will get better between the two sisters, and Omelia will be endgame in this story. Please let me know what you think of the intro and I will try to update this story soon! Thank you for reading!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Owen POV**

When I touched down in Seattle after my long journey home from Iraq, I decided to go see everyone at the hospital. That tour is what I needed. I could cope on my own, recenter myself as a surgeon, and then come back to my normal civilian life. I couldn't wait to see all of my old friends, especially Amelia. I decided about six months into my tour that whenever I got home, I would do whatever it took to be with her fully. She was the woman I wanted to grow old with. I never thought I would feel that way after Cristina but there was something about the dimples and cerulean eyes on that mysterious woman that deeply drew me to her. We had shared some of our most intimate secrets with one another, and even if she didn't want to be with me, I would always care about her. I walked through to the O.R floor to walk right into a fight between Meredith and Amelia. It was more of Amelia losing it on Meredith, and Meredith trying to justify why she didn't call Amelia when Derek's wreck happened. I couldn't even focus on the specifics of what was being said because Amelia was holding a baby carrier with a pink bundle in it. She either have had to gotten pregnant with someone else's baby the second I left, or she was pregnant before I left and didn't know it with my own kid. I had to find out. Karev and Pierce hurried Grey away to calm her down before her surgery, leaving it to be Webber, Robbins, and Torres there talking quietly as all of the nurses started coming back around. I figured Webber would tell me so I went to him.

"Webber."

"Hunt! You're home! Welcome back."

He shook my hand and smiled.

"Just got off the plane. Thank you, it's good to be home. I have a question. Amelia had a kid?"

"Yes. Uh, about 8 weeks ago. Cutest little thing. She has her mother's eyes and dimples."

"Who is the father?"

He looked at me and quickly looked away.

"I just remembered I have a consult. Sorry, I'll be back."

He rushed off and I knew he was avoiding the answer. Next was Torres. She was a good friend, loyal to me more than Amelia. She could tell me.

"Torres, whose kid was Amelia holding?"

"That's her daughter Bella. I have to go to pre-op."

She scurried away, so I groaned and started getting annoyed. I just needed to know. The only one left was Robbins.

"Robbins, before you make up an excuse and run away, please just answer me. Whose kid is Amelia's?"

She bit on her lip, debating whether to tell me or not.

"It's her kid."

"Obviously. Who is the father?"

"If I tell you, you cannot freak out or do anything that will stress Amelia out even more. I've had to take care of her for the past year and she doesn't need that."

"Calm and collected, just tell me please."

"Owen, that's your kid. She tried contacting you. We all did. Gabriella Elise Hunt. That's your kid. Your name is even on the birth certificate."

My heart started to race. That really was my baby. I had a baby and I didn't even know she existed until now. I had to meet her. I had to talk to Amelia. Now I felt bad for putting all the distance between me and everyone else. I missed out on what should've been the best day of my life.

"She's really mine?"

"She only has a little bit of hair, but it's your hair color. She's long and lean like you. You're the only guy Amelia has slept with in Seattle."

"So she is mine."

"Yes Owen. I know you, and I know you're going to see her. Don't grill her on stuff. If Amelia wants you to know, she'll tell you. She's barely hanging in there so take it easy."

"I'm not going to be like that. I just want to meet my daughter."

"Oh and welcome home. We missed you."

"Thanks Robbins. I'm glad to be back."

We shared a quick hug then I left for Meredith and Derek's house. I made it there in record time. I was surprised to see Amelia on the front porch. Was she waiting? I got out and walked up but I knew right away something was wrong. She was shaking and her breaths were hard and labored.

"Amelia, is everything okay?"

"I can't lose Bella... Please don't take her. I lost everyone and she is all I have left."

I could tell by her dilated pupils and panicky mannerisms that she was having an anxiety attack.

"Hey, no one is taking her from you... What's wrong? Talk to me please..."

"Derek died... My brother died... And Meredith is probably going to kick me out now... And I have nowhere to go... I have a baby and I'm going to be homeless. And you came and now you're going to take Bella from me..."

She was hyperventilating and I felt so bad for her. I had never seen her like this. I got closer and pulled her in for a hug. She needed to know she had someone on her side. Instantly she fought back, trying to push me away. Advantages of being significantly bigger than her in every way, her fighting had no effect so I just hugged her tighter.

"Let go Owen! Just go!"

"Amelia, I'm not leaving you again... Just breathe."

"I can't! I have nothing left! Let me go!"

I sat on the bench and held her close to me.

"Yes Derek died, but Meredith isn't just going to throw you out. It's all going to be okay. I would never take Bella from you, okay? Please don't worry about that."

As soon as I reiterated I wasn't going to take the baby, she completely broke down in full sobs that wracked through her entire body. I softly rocked her, trying to soothe her the best I could. After a few minutes, her sobs subsided to sniffles and she broke out of my hold. Her anxiety attack was over and she was back to her strong willed and straightforward self.

"Don't act like you're innocent. You left me like everyone else did. You left and I was home pregnant."

"I didn't know you were pregnant or I would've never left."

"Don't pull that card. I tried hundreds of times to contact you. I called, I emailed, I wrote letters. I got every surgeon at Grey-Sloan to try, even Karev..."

"I just needed time. I couldn't be around everyone. I needed to cope on my own. Derek was one of my best friends. I was always going to come back. We were in a very awkward place. I called us a plane crash and you were done with me. But I was coming back."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead a million times.

"How dare you fucking say that. You sound just like Meredith! I lost Derek just like everyone else. That was my brother. He was my father figure, brother, best friend, and protector all in one. He died and the two people who should've stayed with me left quicker than anything."

"I'm sorry Amelia, if I could have done-"

The baby monitor that was clipped to her belt loop started going off. Bella was awake.

"I have to get her... Um, come sit on the couch. I'll let you meet her so you don't have to find out about your kid from our coworkers."

She switched from pissed to level headed within a second which surprised me. Bella really was good for her. I'm glad she at least had her. We walked inside and Amelia went upstairs, leaving me sitting on the couch. Everything seemed to have stayed the same. There was nothing new or out of place. You could hardly tell people lived there which was crazy since there were two young kids and two babies there. A minute or two later, Amelia padded down the stairs with a pink swaddled bundle in her arms. She kissed Bella's temple before cautiously handing the fussy baby to me.

"I'll warm her up a bottle and you can feed her, I guess."

The second she was placed in my arms, it's like my world shifted. One look at her and you could tell she was the perfect offspring of me and Amelia. She was beyond perfect. She gazed up at me with her baby blue eyes and smiled a huge gummy grin. I instantly smiled back. This was my little princess now.

"Hi Bella... Beautiful baby girl."

At the mention of her name, she grinned even bigger. Amelia walked back over and even smiled some.

"That's amazing... She hasn't smiled for anyone but me. She knows you."

I looked at Amelia and she patted my leg. I could make this work.

 **~Thank you everyone for the KIND reviews, and for the angry readers leaving me hate reviews and hate messages, just breathe. This is only fanfiction, it's not that serious. I really hope you guys are liking this story. Leave me reviews with any comments/suggestions and I will do my very best to accommodate and update this story quickly. Let me know what you think.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia POV**

It had been two weeks since Owen returned and he did a good job keeping boundaries on when to stop by to see Bella. I told him he was allowed to visit Bella whenever he wanted to when she was in the daycare as long as I knew. That was also helping with the feedings since he was glad to do it, and I usually pumped enough to get her through most of my work day. It was hard being back from maternity leave because I was no longer with Bella all day everyday, but I had to keep working so I would be able to afford our move out of the dream house and into my own house. Work stayed busy and Owen had only returned part time until his psych evaluation was passed after getting back from Iraq and discharging from the Army, so at least one of us was with our baby most of the time. Bella was undeniably a Daddy's girl and had been since they met. Anytime she heard his voice, she would smile so big. I would be lying if I said I wasn't starting to fall for him again... There is something about watching the man you had fallen in love with before, the man who is the father of your child, turn from G.I Joe to a huge softy the second Bella was in the room. He was amazing with her. We were starting to get a hang of the whole coparenting thing even if I still was upset he left me in the first place. Time would just have to heal all wounds.

I was just starting to scrub in on an emergency crainiotomy to place a shunt in on an eight year old with Robbins when Owen came into the scrub room.

"Emergency surgery? You were supposed to be getting off to take Bella home. It's gonna be dinner time soon."

"It will only take two hours or so and I just got done feeding her."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

I had an idea and I knew it would make him really happy.

"Actually, why don't you take her home with you? I can pick her up when I get off."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll be 3 hours max. I trust you with her, just please drive safe. No stopping on railroad tracks, don't speed, none of that."

His eyes lit up so brightly and he beamed one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen from him.

"I will text you as I'm leaving and whenever we get to the trailer."

"My keys are in my purse in the attendings' lounge. You'll have to get her car seat holder and put it in your truck. Her car seat and diaper bag are in the daycare. Oh and the stroller is in my trunk. If you take her out, make sure she has her coat on, a hat, and a thick blanket on her. It's still very cold out. I will have my phone with one of my scrub nurses to notify me when you leave and when you get home. Now I have to go before spinal fluid drowns this little boy's brain."

"Thank you so much Mia."

I finished scrubbing in then went off to do what I do best – brain surgery.

By the time I changed back into my normal clothes, it was 7:15. I decided to call Owen to check on how my baby was doing. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hello."

"Hey. How is Bella?"

"She's just hanging out now. She woke up on the ride over. I bundled her up and we went on a walk around the lake. She started dozing half way but woke back up when we got back."

"I'm glad you had fun with her."

"Hey uh... What if I met you somewhere for dinner? I haven't made dinner yet since I've been spending time with Bella and I know you just got off work."

"Like a date?"

"Uh, no. Unless you want it to be..."

"No. Too soon."

"Okay, then dinner as just friends."

"Where?"

"What about Belltown Pizza? New York deep dish for you New Yorkian."

That made me laugh. It had been quite a while since I was in New York.

"Sounds good. I will meet you there. 15 minutes?"

"We'll be there."

"See you then. Be safe with Bella please."

It felt nice to be getting out with an adult other than Callie or Arizona. They weren't together anymore but spent time together when it involved me because they took care of me when I was pregnant and grieving. Owen being back just made things better. Bella had her Daddy and I had whatever he was to me back. I wasn't trying to rush back into things but you can't help familiar feelings.

I got to the restaurant first so I got a booth and pulled up a highchair sling we could set Bella in. Two or three minutes later, Owen came hustling in with Bella tucked away under a mass of clothing and blankets in her baby carrier. He set her down in the sling and sat across from me. I quickly uncovered her and got her out to see her. I hadn't left Bella alone with anyone like that before. She was always under my or the hospital's supervision but I had to give in some. After all, she was with her dad, not some stranger.

"Missed her much?"

"Oh hush. It's a good thing I'm that good of a neurosurgeon because I'm pretty sure all of that was just muscle memory. I haven't left Bella like that ever. It's all I could think of, but I trust you."

"She was no issue. Just hung out with me. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Meat lovers. You?"

"That's my favorite kind."

The waiter came over to take our order.

"Ma'am, what can I get you to drink?"

"Um... Sprite please."

"And sir, for you?"

"Coke. And we'd like a medium meat lover's pizza please."

"You got it. Beautiful wife and baby by the way. You're a lucky man."

The waiter walked away like it was nothing. Both Owen and I started blushing.

"Wife, huh..."

"I guess they just assume."

Bella started fussing in my arms, thankfully ending the awkward moment.

"When did she last eat?"

"I tried to feed her when we got back from our walk... She only drank half of the last bottle you pumped. The rest is in her diaper bag."

I handed her to him and bent over to retrieve it. Once I found it, I handed it to him along with a burp rag.

"So, I am off tomorrow. I was going to take Bella to get three month pictures done if you want to come with us. I decided to do monthly portraits until she is one. I have copies of her newborn, one month, and two month pictures that I can give you tomorrow. It's crazy how fast she's been growing."

"I think even from when I came home two weeks ago, she has changed."

"Yep, she's three months old and in 3-6 months in onesies, and 6-9 months in pants because she's tall like you."

That made him smile. He loved being a father as much as I loved being a mother.

"She has your dimples and smile. I love it."

We were interrupted when the waiter came back to give us our drinks.

"I've been looking at houses to move to. Meredith and I have talked things over but I just know it's my time to start things on my own. I'm looking at a 3-4 bedroom house so if you want to stay in one of the rooms so you can see Bella a lot more, I think that would be okay."

"Amelia, I would really like that. Whatever you are comfortable with, I'll go for. I want whatever this is to work. If not for us, definitely our daughter."

I gave Owen a quick smile and sipped some of my drink. I had a lot to think on...

 **~So there won't be another update until Thursday, maybe Friday because I work tomorrow and Wednesday. If I get enough reviews, I will try to post one sooner. Let me know what you think!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Owen POV**

Miranda Bailey had called me early Saturday morning to say that I was finally cleared through both the hospital and the Army to return back to work full time. I could finally fully readjust back to civilian lifestyle. The only thing I didn't like was that it would be less time I could spend with Bella and Amelia. I would start back at work fully on Monday, giving me the weekend off. I was just starting to grill up some trout for breakfast when I got another call. This time it was Callie.

"Hey Torres. What's up?"

"Just got home from work. I was working an overnight. How is Amelia doing today?"

"Uh, fine I think. Why?"

I could hear her start to hesitate on the phone. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Owen, don't you remember what today is?"

"Saturday the 26th..."

"Hunt, think harder."

Then it clicked.

"Shit. The one year anniversary of Derek's death."

"You got it. "

"Have you talked to Meredith?"

"She has the day off, of course. Actually she and Maggie are taking the kids to the cemetery to see Derek, then they're spending the day riding ferry boats. That was one of his last wishes for their family. Bailey forced Amelia to take the day off too which is why I was seeing if you knew if she was okay. She hasn't answered my calls but Maggie said Amelia was awake when she met Mere at the house."

"I can't believe I forgot... Just everything with being back and getting Bella in my life..."

"It's okay Owen, I won't say anything."

"I'm trying to get her back and I probably screwed it all up. Do you think she knows I forgot? I mean she was just over for dinner last night with the baby and she seemed fine."

My mind started to race and I felt terrible about it. I started turning off the grill, no longer hungry, so I could hurry over to the house.

"I doubt it. I'm sure everything is fine though. Just go check on her and be there for her as much as she will let you. Sofia and I am bringing dinner over later for all of them once I wake up and get her from Arizona. Will I see you there? I'm making enough for plenty of leftovers."

"I'll have to see. I gotta go Callie. Thanks for calling."

I quickly jumped in the shower to get ready, then headed to the dream house that soon would be someone else's since Meredith was moving back to her old house and Amelia and I were going to buy one together. The front door was unlocked when I got there but I could hear stuff being shoved all around. I walked up the stairs, wondering what was going on.

"Amelia? Is everything okay?"

Bella was napping in her bassinet that was randomly placed out in the hall so I pinpointed all of the sound to Amelia's room. Her door was open and she seemed to be frantically in search for something.

"Amelia... What's wrong?"

Her face was hot and wet with tears as she flipped around all kinds of stuff.

"Meredith found old pictures of me and Derek as little kids and she gave them to me at breakfast and I already lost them!"

She yanked open her last dresser drawer, and since she didn't find them there, she collapsed on the ground in full on tears. I quickly moved to pull her into my arms. She clung to me with dear life as she sobbed with every ounce of her body.

"Hey hey hey... It's okay... Just let it out."

She sobbed into my chest.

"I need... oxy..."

My eyes bulged a little. She could not relapse. Not now, not with Bella around now. I pried her from my chest to look at her.

"Amelia, have you relapsed?"

The question made her sob even more.

"No! I just can't... I can't feel this... I don't want to feel this. I want Derek back."

Then it dawned on me she probably had never dealt with a loss in any other way but doing drugs to avoid feeling it. I pulled her back to me, holding her as tight as she was hugging into me.

"Amelia this deep sadness is totally normal. It's normal to grieve. We wouldn't know because you and I run when things get tough. I sign up for a tour in Iraq and you've used drugs to avoid grieving most of your life. We can't run anymore. We have the most beautiful daughter in the world relying on us to do what is right."

"I love her so much..."

"I know you do, and so do I. You don't need oxy to get through this. Just remember why you keep getting out of bed every morning. Gabriella is worth it. So feel this pain. Find a way to grieve Derek but also remember how he would never want you so sad. He was so proud of you. You kicked his ass being head of neuro. Plus you get to be around his wife and most importantly his three children. I know he never met Ellis but he still would have loved her with all that he was, just how he loved you and the rest of his family. Live the life Derek would have wanted for you. And he's always looking over you, never forget that."

Her sobs started to slow as I realized she was crying herself to sleep. I carefully moved us from the floor to her bed and pulled the comforter over her. When her breathing evened out, I knew she was out cold. I replaced my spot with a pillow and quietly got to cleaning up her war-zone of a bedroom. When Bella woke up, I carried her over to the changing table in the corner of the room and there I found the pictures half tucked under the changing pad. When I picked them up, it was hard to not get a lump in my throat. There was only 4 pictures but they were beautiful. One was of Amelia and Derek fishing together. She could not have been older than four. Then there was one of the two of them passed out on the bottom bunk of some bunk bed. On the back in her mom's handwriting said "Amelia and Derek – good big brother fell asleep comforting his baby sister after she had a nightmare". Amelia was probably around six in that picture. The next was at Amelia's high school graduation. Derek had his arm around her and had one of the proudest smiles I had ever seen on him. The last one was the kicker. It was Derek and Amelia with who I assumed was their father. They looked just like him. I set the pictures on the pillow beside her then carried Bella downstairs to let Amelia rest.

An hour or two later, Amelia came down the stairs with her hair pulled back and it seemed like she put on a little makeup. In her hand was the pictures.

"Where did you find them?"

She smiled as she sat beside me on the couch.

"They were tucked under Bella's changing pad."

"Thank you... For finding them. And also thank you for cleaning up my path of destruction."

I gave her hand a quick squeeze. I knew how much those pictures meant to her the second she mentioned them.

"Anytime. Uh, Bella is probably hungry. I checked the fridge to see if there was any you pumped but I didn't know if the bottles were your milk or Meredith's and she hasn't cried so I figured she would be okay until you woke up."

That made Amelia laugh a little bit.

"Meredith's is on the top shelf, mine is on the bottom shelf, just for future references."

"Got it."

"Um, Meredith and the kids should be home around four thirty. Callie wants to bring over dinner with Sofia around five. You're more than welcome to stay if you'd like. We could watch a movie or something."

"A movie?"

"Well, I was going to try to go to Derek's grave today but the picture incident happened and... you know the rest. Plus it probably wouldn't be best that I drove so upset."

"I'll take you. We can stop and get flowers on the way. Poinsettias I guess so that they'll live through the cold until it warms up."

"Really? You'd take me?"

"Amelia, I'm here for you, of course I will. Today is an important day. Let's go see Derek. We can introduce Bella to him"

She smiled so brightly and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much Owen."

 **~Surprise! An update a day early. So, Omelia is working more on trust and support. How soon do you guys think they'll be a couple? Sound off in the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelia POV**

Moving out of the dream house was bittersweet. More bitter than sweet, but it had to happen. Owen and I signed off on a five bedroom, four and a half bathroom that was about a twenty minute drive and one ferry boat ride away from Grey-Sloan, which made it 10 minutes and a ferry boat ride away from Meredith's old-new house. Things were weird living with Owen. We weren't a couple yet we were sharing a house and had a kid together. It was awkward every night going to bed when we weren't sure whether to hug goodnight, or even say it, so I would usually let Owen kiss her goodnight, then I would tuck her in and go to my room while he went to his. We made it work though. On day four in our new house, we were both working the same shift so we rode together in my SUV with Bella. Owen was paged as soon as I parked so I got to drop Bella off in the daycare by myself. She was such a good baby... I had her naturally. My water broke at 4 a.m, I was fully dilated by 9 a.m. She was born at 9:32 after about twenty minutes of pushing. She excelled at breastfeeding and she was only waking up once in the middle of the night to eat by the time she was seven weeks old. She loved to be held and enjoyed her pacifier but besides that, she was pretty laid back. That helped a lot since I went back to work when she was six weeks. I could usually schedule my surgeries around her feeding schedule and when I couldn't, I made sure to pump enough for her to have plenty. It was always hard for me to hand her over to the daycare workers. She would be so happy and smiley until I did so, then it was as if she was already waiting for me to pick her up later. I took time to kiss her chubby cheeks, forehead, and the tip of her nose before I was paged 911 by Hunt. I reluctantly gave her to Katie, the head of daycare, then ran off to quickly change into my scrubs then start my work day.

The trauma came from a head on collision. A middle aged man slammed into a car that had a husband, wife, and small baby in it. The middle aged man was dead upon arrival, while the wife and baby seemed fine but they were definitely startled. Kepner and Edwards took them for examination while I hurried to work on the husband. He had an obvious head wound to go along with a brain bleed and several broken ribs. Time was of the essence as I worked with Meredith to save this man's life. There was no way that man should have made it out of surgery- not with the kind of bleed he had. But being the amazing neurogoddess I am, I achieved the impossible to ensure that little baby screaming in the waiting room could grow up with her daddy around. Meredith took him up to the ICU so I went to update the family.

"You're the wife of Mr. Ross, right?"

The woman was still holding her screaming baby. It had been nearly two hours.

"Yes. Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"Yes. Your husband had a very serious brain bleed and lost a ton of blood. I was able to stop and reverse the bleed, and Dr. Grey replaced his broken ribs. He is being wheeled to intensive care right now."

"Thank you so much. Oh my god, thank you."

I looked at her baby who was almost blue in the face from screaming and crying so hard.

"Has your baby stopped cry?"

"Only temporary to eat, and she wouldn't even finish her bottle... I've tried everything. I swear she keeps crying louder and louder."

I extended my arms to check one thing.

"Mind if I hold her?"

"Not at all."

I cradled her like she was sitting up and almost instantly her crying stopped. I quickly wiped her tears away. She couldn't have been much older than Bella.

"That's amazing, what did you do?"

"From impact of the crash, she could be building up spinal fluid in her brain. Being held like this alleviates some of the pressure. I would like to take her for a secondary head CT scan. What is this little cutie's name so we can get her admitted?"

"Olivia Ross. She's only 13 weeks."

"You know, I have a daughter one week younger than her. If you could, the nurse at the desk will take Olivia's information. I will take Ms. Olivia to get her CT scan and will have a nurse bring you to me afterward."

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

The mom was frantic and crying by then but I needed to save her baby. I had this terrible sense of dread and worry in my body. This could've been Owen, Bella, and I had we been on the road 10 minutes later...

The CT scan confirmed the fluid build up. Once I got the mom, Danielle, to sign off on the paperwork for Olivia to get her shunt, Robbins and I wheeled that little baby to O.R 6. I started to scrub in while the nurses were prepping her. Every flashback from finding out I was pregnant up until me dropping Bella off at daycare this morning started to race through my mind. Moving from the scrub room over to the head of a sedated 13 week old was a blur. She looked so much like Bella... I called for a 10 blade but once I had it in my hand, I couldn't bring myself to make the cut. My hands were shaky and I felt sick to my stomach. As I stared down at baby Olivia, it felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but it was enough for Robbins and the scrub nurses to start panicking about my inability to even respond, let alone do this procedure. It wasn't until I heard Owen over the intercom that I could look away.

"Shepherd... Look at me. Everything is okay."

I tore my eyes away from the baby and up at the gallery where Owen was standing.

"I can't do this."

"You can and you will. You promised that very scared mom and wife that you would take care of her daughter."

"Owen..."

"Amelia. I know you can do this. Take a deep breath and remember who you are."

"I'm a mom with a baby not much younger than this one."

"You're also a kickass neurosurgeon. You just did the impossible with the dad, now it's time you do this simple procedure for the baby."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I counted to three. As I opened them again, Owen was still standing there.

"Robbins, be ready to take over if needed. Amelia, you can do this. You place shunts all the time. Disconnect yourself from the patient until after. This is what we do, now do it."

All I could do was nod. I had to get this over with. Once I made the small incision on the back of the baby's head, it was as simple as it could get even though it took everything out of me. Once Robbins took her patient up to the PICU, one last time I went to the scared mom and wife in the waiting room.

"Olivia did great. The shunt was placed perfectly and already seems to be working. She's in the pediatric ICU – Room 4103. Dr. Grey is the doctor assigned to your husband, and Dr. Robbins is assigned to Olivia. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Danielle gave me a huge hug nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"You saved my family's lives. I can't ever thank you enough."

Thankfully she let go of me after that.

"No thanks needed. It's what I do. Nurse Hendricks will escort you to your baby now."

As soon as Danielle Ross walked away, I all but sprinted to the daycare. I needed to hold Bella. She would make me feel better and reassure me it was all okay. I got there right as she needed to be fed so I took her into one of the nursery rooms to nurse her in private. Once she got done feeding, I burped her, and we continued to rock in the chair until we fell asleep.

I was paged around 7:30 by Owen. He was off work now and I had been cleared for the day after my little incident which was why I wasn't paged by anyone else. He met me at the daycare to carry Bella and her stuff out. The car ride home was silent. I know he knew why I was like that... It was just like the three of us... I had never been gotten like that about a patient. I guess motherhood changed me.

When we got home, Owen warmed up last night's lasagna leftovers while I bathed Bella. Once the three of us ate, I tucked Bella in and escaped to my bedroom. Things just seemed off. I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I just kept thinking of Owen. Would I have been so frantic like Danielle in that situation? Of course. I loved Owen. Loved him more than I probably ever loved Ryan or James. He was my daughter's father. He was the only man I really still had left in my life, even if I had lost him temporarily. I unplugged my cellphone from my nightstand and texted him.

" _Hey you. Still awake?"_

" _Can't sleep. Today was rough."_

" _Tell me about it."_

" _I'm sorry you had such a hard time."_

" _I'm embarrassed they had to get you. Not sure what came over me."_

" _You don't have to explain it. Glad I was able to be there."_

I took a leap of faith in my reply.

" _Want to come to my room?"_

" _Yeah, sure."_

It was only a minute or so later when Owen softly knocked before entering my room. I peeled back the covers on the unoccupied side for him to lay down.

"You really want us to sleep together Mia?"

"We've done before... I mean, we have a daughter together. I think we could both use this."

He softly smiled and laid down beside me. I moved a little closer to him and he put one of his arms around me in comfort. Laying beside him now didn't even feel awkward. It just felt right- it was meant to be.

"This may not be the right time and it may be hard to believe, but when I was in Iraq I missed you so much. We were in a bad place but I couldn't help worry. I was never sure how you were doing or if you were safe or anything... And I kept all contact blocked off, but I regret that. I so badly wish I could've been here for you and Bella."

"You're here now."

"Yeah, I am."

I picked up my head to look at him.

"I want this to work. Us I mean. We owe it to Bella. I'm sick of losing everyone I love and/or care about."

"I want us to work too."

I laid back down and left it at that. He pulled me a little closer and I couldn't help but smile at how warm and safe I felt with him. The light was finally visible at the end of the tunnel after losing Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amelia POV  
**  
Ever since Owen and I decided to be together, it was hard to be away from him. We just had a lot of fun together with Bella. I had been appointed board member, taking over Derek's share of the hospital. Miranda Bailey and Alex Karev were going to campaign for it but after a unanimous decision by the board, they decided his spot belonged to the next familial proxy which was me. We had our quarterly budgeting meeting which meant all board members would be in the several hour long meeting unless we were paged 911. I'd much rather be cutting into brains and saving lives or spending time with my baby than sitting there pretending I cared. As long as neuro's budget wasn't being cut, it didn't matter to me. But in Derek's honor, I stuck it out. I was thankful when Owen dropped Bella and Ellie off with Meredith and I in the meeting. At least I had a reason to be somewhat distracted. By mid-afternoon the meeting had finally concluded. I dropped Bella and Ellie back off at daycare once they were fed and asleep and went to find Owen. We still hadn't told anyone we were a couple again even though it had been a couple of weeks. He was standing at the O.R schedule board when I found him. He had one of those "busted" looks on his face.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"So Karev knows... About us, I mean. Which means soon everybody else is going to know."

"What do you mean?"

He tilted his head to side just a little bit, revealing a huge hickey.

"You left me this after our early morning sex. I mean, we rocked it but you gave me a hickey."

I felt my face heat up as I started to blush.

"Dammit."

"I guess. Maybe it's not so bad people know about us. I mean who is really going to care if we're a couple... We have a baby together after all."

"Yeah but they don't need to find out by that huge hickey on the side of your neck. Remind me not to do that next time."

"I mean I kind of loved it."

I playfully hit his arm as I shook my head.

"I'm sure you did."

"Speaking of loving things... Shepherd, nice job!"

Karev came up and gave me a pat on the back.

"Uh Alex, how many people have you told?"

"No one actually. Whenever I tried to tell Meredith who was standing with Callie, they just laughed because I didn't already know. They said they've known since you guys first got back together. Apparently you two like to undress each other with your eyes no matter where you are or who you are around."

That made me blush even more.

"Okay... Owen, I'm going to take Bella home, alright? I don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day and I'm already going to be over 80 hours."

Karev lost interest and walked away. Owen gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Drive safely. I'll see you when I get home tonight."

"Yes you will. I'm going to make chicken pot pie tonight, I hope that's okay."

"That sounds great. It's a nice night for that."

We were interrupted by his pager going off.

"911?"

"Yeah. I gotta go, sorry."

There was another forehead kiss then off he went. I got Bella out and was pushing her towards the exit when we ran into Owen's mom Evelyn.

"Is it true?"

"Hi Evelyn, nice to see you. What are you talking about?"

"One of the paramedics was talking about Owen's kid to John, in which John asked me if it slipped my mind Owen was having a kid. It was also mentioned that "the neurogoddess" was the baby's mother."

"Yes, before Owen left for Iraq, I got pregnant. I didn't know until after he was gone and I couldn't get in touch."

"I didn't even know my son was home from Iraq, let alone that I was a grandmother... How long were you going to keep him from me? Were you ever going to tell me about the baby?"

"The baby is a girl, her name is Bella. Evelyn, I wasn't hiding either of them from you. A lot has been going on. I thought Owen would have visited you by now, then you would've found out about Bella. Take it up with him, not me."

She was usually very sweet but this had really pissed her off obviously.

"How long has Owen been home?"

"Six and a half weeks."

"Are you two getting married? Don't allow your child to grow up in a broken home."

"Evelyn, what we do is none of your business. We are a couple yes, but not married. Talk to your son please."

She took a deep breath and seemed as though she was trying to regain composure.

"Can I meet Bella?"

I already felt awkward enough and Bella was asleep so I figured I could wiggle my way out of it.

"Bella is sleeping. She's been teething so it's been long nights the past week or so. When you talk to Owen, maybe he will bring Gabriella over to meet you. I really have to go."

I hurried out before she could say anything else. Had she not interrogated me like that, I probably would have let her meet Bella then, but at the same time it was Owen's place to tell his mom about her and to introduce the two of them to each other.

Owen got home just as I started nursing Bella after her bath. He came and found us in the nursery.

"The house smells good. Dinner almost ready?"

"I think there is about twenty minutes left on the timer... Have you talked to Evelyn?"

"My mom?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... No. I haven't. Why?"

"She was at the hospital. Definitely less than pleased."

"What did she want?"

"You and Bella. She thinks I am trying to keep you two from her. She didn't even know you've been back in America."

"I'll call her tomorrow then."

"She wanted to meet Bella but she was asleep and covered up and after the interrogation, I wasn't in the mood."

He looked at me then squeezed my hand.

"No worries. I'll take care of it."

I bit at the inside of my lip as I was trying to decide whether to ask him about it or not... A bunch of insecure thoughts and emotions bounced into my head. I wasn't the Amelia I was a year ago, that's for sure.

"Is it because you're embarrassed of me?"

His head cocked to the side a little bit with a puzzled look plastering his face.

"I don't get what you're asking?"

I tore my gaze away from him and back onto Bella who was half sleeping and half nursing.

"Nothing, never mind. It's stupid."

"Amelia Shepherd does not speak stupid. I want to know. Please tell me."

I took a deep breath feeling so dumb for even bringing this up, but he wanted to know so I would tell him.

"You haven't told your mom about you being home, or even about me and Bella. Is it because you're embarrassed of me?"

"Why would I be embarrassed? Amelia, I love you."

"I love you too but that's not what I'm saying. I am the ex junkie with serious abandonment issues because of my father and brother, the people who meant the world to me, both dying tragic deaths. I have panic disorder. I'm a huge hurricane. So if you were embarrassed to tell your mom about us being together and having Bella, I understand."

I quickly moved to fix my bra and shirt to burp Bella before tucking her in.

"It has nothing to do with that. See Mia, I don't see what you see. I see the very independent, straight-forward, and comedic kickass neurosurgeon. I also see the mother of my child who did it all on her own throughout the pregnancy and the first eight weeks of our daughter's life. I see strength. I don't see junkie you. I see the woman who has endured more loss and pain than anyone should ever experience but you have kept going."

His kind words had me all teary eyed. I don't think anyone has ever said something like that to me ever before.

"You really think that?"

"I know it. With every part of what I am, I know that. I'm not embarrassed to be with you at all. If anything, I am so freaking proud. Every morning I wake up feeling so lucky to have this life now with you and Bella. I haven't called my mom because we're just distant. I'm not the son I was all those years ago before the army. Plus, she has John. But now that she found out about Bella from anyone but me, I have to make things right. I'll go visit her tomorrow while you're at work. She can meet Bella then."

My heart started to beat back at its normal pace. I handed Bella to Owen while a smile.

"That's fine with me. She needs her other grandma in her life."

"My mom will get over her feelings and things will be fine. I'm sorry if she was hard on you."

"Nothing I couldn't take."

I stood up and kissed Bella, then gave Owen a kiss.

"I'm going to check on dinner. I'll let you tuck her in... I think she missed you today."

"I missed her too. I always do."

 **~So, kind of a filler chapter. I have this huge storyline that I'm toying around with. It should be coming within the next couple of chapters. Dark times are ahead of us, my friends. Please let me know what you think and show me some love in a review. Thanks!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelia POV**

Work was very long. Owen had an off day and was supposed to be meeting up with his mother, so he had Bella with him all day. I had surgeries scheduled from the time I got there until the time I left. I was tired and cranky. I barely had anything to eat all day and I was missing my little family. I had to deeply focus on the drive home to not fall asleep behind the wheel. It didn't help it was just as the sun was starting to set so the visor was of no help to me. The warm late-spring sun shone into my eyes despite my sunglasses. I finally had made it home and pulled up the long driveway just to see a car I didn't recognize next to Owen's truck. Then it dawned on me- Evelyn was at the house. I took a deep breath to keep my cool then grabbed my purse to head inside. I couldn't get the front door open as my key would frequently get stuck in it so out of anger I banged my hand on the door. A few seconds later, Owen unlocked the door and smiled.

"Key got jammed again?"

"Everyday."

He yanked it out of the key hole and opened the door fully for me to walk in.

"Your mom is here?"

"She insisted."

I walked through the entry way and into the living room to see Evelyn holding Bella who was fussy and angry.

"Hello Amelia. I think she's hungry."

"Hi Evelyn. Nice to see you again."

I tried my best to be nice but I just wasn't feeling up to entertaining guests.

"You seem exhausted. How was work?"

"Long. I'll go get her a bottle."

Owen gave me a look so I knew he would get onto me later about being short with his mom. As I walked into the kitchen to grab one of the bottles I had pumped early that morning, I saw reenlistment papers on the counter. My stomach dropped down to my toes and I wanted to be sick. I put the bottle onto the warmer and paged through them. Nothing had been signed yet, but the principle of them even being in the house... The warmer dinged so I got the bottle and gave it to Evelyn.

"So you guys have her on formula?"

I could tell she was trying to judge us by the look on her face.

"No. I breastfeed her but obviously with our busy schedules, I have to pump for bottles too."

"Oh, that's exactly right."

"Will you be staying for dinner? I'm just making spaghetti."

"No dear, I am leaving shortly to go out to eat with John."

"Okay. Maybe next time."

There you go Owen, civil effort. I turned back for the kitchen again and got out the pasta, sauce, and meatballs for spaghetti. By the time I put the water on the stove-top to boil, Owen came in and took my hand so I would look at him.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm tired."

"Obviously something is wrong. You were short with my mom."

"She was short with me. I'm as civil as I can. Please Owen, just drop it."

I didn't want to get into this right now. I just wanted to eat and hold Bella and sleep.

"There's something more. I know you like the back of my hand."

I looked over at the reenlistment papers on the other counter.

"Planning on an Iraqi getaway?"

"No, I can explain."

"You swore you were going to stick around. I know you're smart enough to not break my trust in you or to make me regret letting you back into mine and Bella's lives..."

"Exactly, I am smart enough. My commander sent those. He wants me back, but I'm not going. I have you, and we have Gabriella, and eventually I want us married and to have another baby or two. But we need time for all that. Time I wouldn't have if I went back into the army. I wasn't even going to open the packet. My mother did actually."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Amelia. I love you. You're stuck with me."

He pulled me in for a hug which I happily reciprocated.

"I love you too, if that matters."

He smiled down at me and gave me a kiss.

"Of course it matters. Why don't you take Bella up for a nap? You both could use one. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. Please, go rest. I have to go get more diapers and wipes anyways. It'll be good for you. My mom is leaving soon anyways."

I gave him another kiss. What a saint. Running the errands and letting me take a nap? He didn't have to tell me twice.

"Thank you."

By the time I went back out into the living room, Bella had finished her bottle and Evelyn had already burped her.

"She's sleepy, Amelia. It was nice seeing you but I have to go meet John. Thank you for letting me meet her and for having me at your house."

I forced out a half fake, half real smile. It's not that I let her. They were supposed to have gone to her house, but it was whatever. That was Bella's grandma so I would have to get used to her being around, even if we got off to a bad start. Owen walked her outside so I took Bella upstairs and laid in our big king sized bed. Almost instantly, both of us were out like a light.

I woke up to Owen planting kisses on my cheeks and forehead, much like I would do to Bella. I felt refreshed. When I looked over at the clock, it was 7:30. I had napped a little under two hours but it was enough apparently.

"Hey you."

"Does dinner in bed sound good to you?"

As I sat up, adjusting Bella in my arms, I looked around the room. There were candles on our dresser and nightstands, with a vase of two dozen of fresh roses on my vanity. The tray had sparkling grape juice in champagne flutes, and our plates of spaghetti and meatballs with the sides of broccoli and rolls.

"It certainly looks good. What is the occasion?"

"Look closely at Bella."

It took me a second to get what he was saying, but then I saw a sliver of silver she was clenching in her little fist. He was proposing.

"Owen..."

"Amelia... I know this is fast, but that is what we are. You and I together, we are fast and furious. We have done everything out of order... Had the baby, then decided to be a couple, and it's been almost a month. You're no stranger to me and I'm in this for the long run. You're so strong and beautiful. You are exactly the lady I hope our daughter grows up to be. I want to go to sleep next to you every night, and wake up with you tangled in my arms the next morning. I want us to grow old together. I want a forever with you. You're the love of my life. I am in love with you. I always will be. Will you marry me?"

His speech had me all teary eyed. I couldn't help but fall for him even more.

"Yes, of course I will."

He got the ring out of Bella's hand and slid it into my finger, reaching over Bella to hug me and give me probably one of the best kisses I've ever got in my life. It was perfect. He was pretty close to perfect. Two broken, dark, and twisty people fit together like a glove. We were truly going to be a family now and I couldn't help but beam a huge smile. I had endured a lot of pain and loss to get to the place I'm at now. It was all worth it.

 **~So... the calm before the storm (which is the next chapter)... I know I have ghost readers. Reviews really do help me write the next chapter... So leave me your comments/suggestions/whatever in a review... Next chapter will be up tomorrow night or Wednesday night, depending on what's going on in my messy life.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Callie POV**

Bailey was on my ass about finding Amelia. She was over 45 minutes late to work. Owen had gone into a ruptured hernia repair surgery so I couldn't bother him about his significant other or it would be against protocol. Meredith hadn't heard from her, and all of the phone calls from me, Arizona, Meredith, Stephanie, and Jo to Amelia would go straight to voicemail. I had the worst gut feeling about what happened to her. Things were going so well, and she had just gotten engaged, so I prayed to all of the Gods she was just having issues with Bella and that was why she was nearly an hour late. Bailey had an ortho consult for me to take care of. As I was passing by one of the on call rooms, I could hear both a baby and an adult crying. Instantly I knew that was Amelia. I hurried to open the door. Her baby was laying in her car seat obviously upset and Amelia laid slumped over on the floor sobbing. There was blood all over the floor. I stuck my head out the door to call for help. There was Arizona talking to the intern De Luca, and they both came running.

"Amelia? What happened?"

Arizona instructed De Luca to take Bella to daycare so he quickly carried her out and had a nurse bring a gurney. Amelia sloppily rolled onto her back so we could look at her. She had been beaten brutally. There was a nice break in her left arm, along with a black eye, broken nose, busted lip, and gushing head wound. She tried to speak but started fading in and out of consciousness, most likely from blood loss. The nurse, Arizona, and I were able to lift her up onto the gurney and start racing her to surgery. De Luca had caught back up with us so we would let him scrub in.

"Arizona, page Edwards and Avery to O.R 9. Have one of the interns wait in O.R 3's gallery where Hunt is doing a hernia repair and tell him to find you as soon as he's done scrubbing out. Tell Meredith what we saw and call the cops."

We hurried to get scrubbed in before Amelia bled out. Whoever had beaten her obviously didn't care if she lived or not. How she got into that on call room, even carrying Bella in her car seat which was heavy enough, I would never understand. She was so incredibly strong even half beaten to death. Edwards came in and ruled out a brain bleed. There was some minor brain swelling but besides the gash she had, her head was fine. She was able to close up the wound with nine stitches. Avery reset her nose cartilage and did the cosmetics so it would heal back to looking normal. De Luca worked on replacing her blood volume since she had lost so much blood just laying there on the on call room floor. The break on her radius and ulna weren't severe enough for surgery. I quickly worked to reset the bones and to get her casted. From the angle the bones broke, it had to have been slammed in something. We had done the C.T scans and X-rays for her file and for the cops to see. Whoever did this needed to be caught. When we had finished up, we wheeled her to the ICU so her brain swelling could be monitored. She had gauze wrapped around her nose and head. Amelia looked pretty bad but her surgery was successful and she was expected to heal perfectly. Meredith came running into her room as I was looking over her charts.

"Is she okay? What the hell happened?"

"Not even sure, Mere. I heard two different cries in an on call room and I just knew it was her. She was bleeding all over the place from her head. Someone had beaten her. We rushed her into surgery. Is Owen done yet?"

"Closing up now. The cops need your story. I'll stay with her."

Sure enough, there were two cops standing outside of her room. I took them to one of the conference rooms so they could get my statement. I told them everything I knew and gave them the copies of her C.T scan and X-rays.

"Be sure to have someone alert us when she wakes up. We need her statement as soon as possible to build the case and to catch the attacker."

"Yes Officer. Are we done?"

"For now."

I saw Owen run up the main stairs, coming to pass right by the conference room.

"Owen, wait up!"

I ran to catch up to him. He stopped and looked at me with tears filling his eyes. No one had ever really seen him cry here but it was clear how important Amelia was to him.

"What happened Callie?"

"We aren't sure. I found her nearly bleeding out in an on call room. Bella was with her. De Luca took her to daycare. Robbins and I got her onto a gurney with a nurse's help. Edwards said she has minimal brain swelling. Her radius and ulna were broken. I set those and casted her arm. Avery set her nose and did the cosmetic work so it would heal and look back to normal. She's all wrapped in gauze and has a black eye and busted bottom lip."

The color almost instantly drained from his face.

"Whoever did this to her is dead. I swear to you, they will not get away with this."

"Owen, take a deep breath before you go into her room. She doesn't even look like herself. She's bruised and battered. But she doesn't need you all angry and everything. You need to be strong for her."

He slowly, almost hesitantly started walking as my words started to sink in for him. We made it back just as she was struggling to open her eyes.

"My god..."

Owen sat on the bed next to her, softly taking her good hand into his.

"Amelia, I'm right here. Everything is okay. You're safe now."

"Owen..."

"Just rest... You've been through a lot."

"It was Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"From N.A... Went to a meeting before work... I didn't know... He followed me... He wanted my prescription pads from my bag..."

If Owen wasn't going to be sick, I was about to. One of the guys from Amelia's meetings was the one who attacked her.

"He has your prescription pads?"

"Two... A full one and half of one..."

"Okay. We can tell the police. It's going to be alright, babe. They'll catch him."

"Bella..."

Amelia was in pain no doubt but we knew she would refuse all painkillers so she wouldn't relapse so she just had to suffer through it. She tried to sit up as if she was looking for the baby.

"She's safe. Robbins is with her now."

"I tried to protect her... He slammed my arm... in the car door..."

"You did an amazing job protecting her Amelia. Bella and Owen are lucky to have you. The police need your statement though."

She whimpered like a young, scared child.

"I can't... I want to rest..."

Owen gave me a sympathetic look so I forced out a weak smile.

"Of course. You sleep and Meredith and I will leave you be here with Owen. You'll get through this. All of us doctors have your back."

"Mmm thanks."

So now we somewhat knew of Amelia's attacker... This was so horrible for everyone involved. I couldn't help think of Derek and how he would've reacted to this. It would probably be even worse than Owen. Amelia was Derek's girl. They were as close as siblings could be. Meredith went to go update Miranda Bailey and I found myself headed to the daycare to see Sofia and Arizona with Bella. Even though Arizona and I weren't together anymore, we were still coparenting Sofia and the two of them were still my girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amelia POV**

They needed me to make my statement as soon as I had woken up. It was almost dinner time so I just wanted to get it over with. Instead of having to retell it to the board, I paged everyone to my room. The room was filled with the board members and the three cops there to ask me questions and get my story in full detail.

"I got all of you here today because I am going to tell you all what happened to me one time, and then I will not ever retell this. Please respect that."

"Of course. For records on this recording, please mention anyone involved by their full name."

Everyone just nodded and stood still. I was thankful when Owen came and sat next to me to hold my hand. I hadn't seen how I looked but I knew it was bad. If he was strong enough to be around that and still want me, more power to him. I took a deep breath to will away the tears before I spoke. Just one time, and I wouldn't have to say it again. The cops were recording it... Just one time...

"I was the opening speaker at narcotics anonymous. I was talking about my motivation to stay sober, which I have been for nearly four years, so I brought Bella with me. I know that sounds weird but she was safe, I made sure of it. The meeting went fine and everyone loved what I had to say. Nathan, the man who attacked me, shook my hand as I went to be seated. Nathan's last name is Miller. I was sitting two rows behind him. I left a few minutes early so I could get to work on time, but I wasn't paying attention to see if anyone else left too. The drive to the hospital was normal. As I was getting Bella out to hook her seat onto the stroller, Nathan came running up to me demanding I give him morphine and xanax since I'm a doctor. I told him all of the medication was locked away in the hospital and obviously I couldn't prescribe him anything if he wasn't ill or injured."

I paused for a minute trying to keep my composure. I had to make sure to not leave anything out.

"He was getting angrier with every passing second. I tried to get past him to hurry inside. My purse was too far to reach for my phone or pager. I knew as he pushed me backwards hard enough to make me stumble, there was a slim chance I was going to make it out of there alive. He then demanded my prescription pads. I rarely ever do, but luckily I had a pad and a half in my purse. I didn't want to give in but most fights with a junkie withdrawing is a losing battle. That is whenever he slammed my face into the opened passenger side door, and that's also when I felt my nose break. Blood instantly started to stream. I realized then that my daughter Gabriella was in serious danger. Her full name is Gabriella Elise Hunt. I tried to put her back in the car to escape him. Right as I set her on the seat beside her baby carrier anchor, I tried to step back because I was going to give him the pads, but he slammed the door I was pulling my arms out of, which ended up breaking my left arm. I was at that point screaming in pain. He was angry I was being so loud and punched me in the face. Not only did he give me a black eye, but I fell to the ground which busted my head open. I felt my head instantly get hot and wet so I knew I was bleeding. He ran to the other side and dumped the content of my purse on the floor of the passenger side, grabbed the pads, and said if I would've just listened it all could have been avoided. I was losing consciousness but I remember hearing Bella screaming."

Most everyone had their mouths covered or looked extremely pale. My heart rate was getting faster but I was almost done. Owen gave my good hand a little squeeze. I looked at him and forced out a smile. At least my swollen eye had gone down significantly from the attack ten hours earlier.

"When I came to, I realized I had to get Bella inside to someone before I bled out. I was terrified that I would die before I could get Bella to anyone. Everything hurt and I was extremely lightheaded but I mustered the strength to grab her car seat and stumble through the maintenance side door. It was two left turns before I was near an on call room. Everything was starting to get dark and I knew I was fading again. I stumbled getting her to the bed then everything went black for a while. When I came to, she was screaming again and I was face down in my blood. I tried to get up but I didn't have the strength. I was dying."

By then, I had hot tears streaming down my battered face.

"Doctor Shepherd, we can take a break if you would like."

I shook my head at the officer. I had to get this over with.

"I'm fine. Almost done. I came to and Doctor Calliope Torres and Doctor Arizona Robbins were lifting me onto a gurney. Callie and Arizona are good friends of mine. They were rushing me to surgery and everything went black again. I woke up briefly after surgery to Callie, my sister in law Meredith Grey, and my fiance and daughter's father, Owen Hunt with me. Callie and Meredith wanted to give me space and Owen stayed with me as I went back to sleep. That's all that happened."

The cops stopped the tape recorder and shook my good hand.

"Thank you for your time. We will be in touch and give you any updates as we get them."

They left and the doctors all filed out behind them. I took a deep breath as I looked at Owen.

"How did I do?"

"You only cried half way through. You're so strong Amelia. I know I say that all the time but you really are the strongest person I know."

He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Owen."

"I love you too."

Alex Karev came running into the room with the most serious look on his face.

"Hunt, they need you in trauma 3."

Owen glared over at Alex.

"I'm on leave until further notice, get someone else."

"No you're going to want to be there... 29 year old male in on a drug overdose. A storekeeper saw him start seizing then he went limp. He got here and Bailey's been pumping his stomach. It's the attacker. I already paged Avery for a broken jaw."

My stomach dropped and I could feel the color drain from my face. It was Nathan. Owen instantly stood up.

"He has a broken jaw?"

"Not yet but I figured I would cover your ass for once."

Owen took one look at me then was gone along with Karev. I had no clue of what Owen was going to do to Nathan. I had to do breathing exercises to keep myself from hyperventilating. I was so stressed out.

 **~Hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you for all of the lovely reviews! And yes I was inspired by the Private Practice episode where Charlotte gets attacked by a patient. For those who are asking, I plan on updating Carrying On with the final chapter this weekend so look for it Friday or Saturday. As always, thank you for reading and leave me some love in a review.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Owen POV**

As soon as Karev said Amelia's attacker was downstairs, all I could see was red. If I wasn't engaged to the woman of my dreams and a father to the most perfect baby girl ever, I would've made him disappear within the blink of an eye. I made it to trauma room 3 with Karev on my tail and Jackson standing guard outside.

"You have about three minutes before the cops upstairs catch wind and come down here. Whatever you do, be smart about it, and make it quick."

I walked into the room as Karev followed to make sure I wasn't going to kill the man. I grabbed the guy's chart just to humor myself.

"Alright Mr. Miller, what are you in for today?"

He hesitated as he looked my way. It was like he knew who I was.

"Uh.. Drug.. Drug overdose."

"Ahh. Good ole' drug overdose. I see your stomach was pumped by Dr. Bailey. Mind if I check your vitals?"

He tensed up and went to grab for the bedside remote to page for a nurse. I took that opportunity to punch him full force in the face. Instantly blood started to pool in his mouth as his jaw had gotten broke. I yanked the remote to let it dangle on the outside of the bed railing while I held him down by his throat.

"That woman you attacked this morning is my fiance. You nearly killed Amelia. I am going to remind you of this: If you so much as tempt to think of coming near Amelia ever again, I will make sure you go far, far away. Get used to seeing my face because unless you plead guilty on all charges, I will be at every court date, every appeal after your sentencing... Anything that has to do with that savage attack you did on my fiance, I will be there. Now, we have the head of plastics surgery outside ready to take you back to surgery to fix that jaw of yours. You tell the cops what I did to you, and the least of your problems will be your broken jaw. If they ask, you hit one of the shelves in the convenient store as you were falling mid-seizure and it's broken. I am a war veteran. I have witnessed the unimaginable. I can do the unimaginable."

I let go of him and readjusted my lab coat and put his chart back to the cubby off the end of his bed.

"Have a rest of the night, Mr. Miller. I look forward to seeing you again."

I walked out and took some deep breaths to regain my cool. Avery looked over at me with a curious expression.

"Just a simple jaw break. It should be a routine repair for you. I think he got the message loud and clear. Excuse me, I have to get back to Amelia."

I heard Karev starting to tell him what I said as I was walking back to the elevator. My knuckles stung and when I looked down at them, they were red. It was worth it though. As I made it to Amelia's room, I stopped before entering. I could hear her talking to Arizona and she was clearly upset.

"I don't know what to do. There was one point when I was fading in and out of consciousness and I thought, "how bad could this be?" Dying I meant. I was dying, I could feel it. I could have seen Derek again. But I had to fight because I have a beautiful daughter and I know what it's like to lose a parent at a young age. It screws people up. Plus I have Owen now too and he needs me. Especially from what I hear about how nasty his divorce with Cristina was, he needs to get his happily ever after... He needed me, and Bella needed me. But now I look like some kids tried to use me as a pinata. A nurse came in to help me pump for Bella, but I don't think I can see her until I lose some of this gauze. I don't want to traumatize my baby."

"Amelia, you really don't look that bad. Your eye isn't swollen shut anymore, and I can take some of the gauze wrapping off your head. You really just need a patch. The stitches aren't that long."

I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I couldn't help it.

"I don't know if Owen is going to stay with me now."

You could hear the break in Arizona's voice as she went to respond.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I'm damaged goods. I look terrible and I don't cope well with things so getting over this attack won't be pretty. And I mean, I endangered Bella. She could have gotten hurt too. He never asked for this... Me, the baby, or this life we threw together trying to be a couple. It's like I'm taking two steps forwards and three steps back. Every time I get a good footing in my life, something comes and knocks me back to worse than before. So I'm not going to hold my breath on this engagement. I mean, for all I know he could turn this against me; that his daughter was endangered by a junkie with her ex junkie mom. He could always petition a custody suit and I'll lose her."

I couldn't just stand there anymore. I went in and she looked just as shocked to see me as I did to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Arizona, will you give us some time?"

Arizona forced out a weak smile and left the room. I sat beside Amelia and she gave my hand a squeeze.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Amelia, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. And it has nothing to do with Cristina. She and I were on two completely opposite sides with everything. I could never leave you just because you got attacked either. That was totally out of your control. You may be a little banged up at the moment, but you're still the beautiful woman I fell in love with. You gave me everything I ever wanted in life... A warm place to call home, a best friend and a lover wrapped in one, and the most beautiful daughter. I have it all with you and I don't ever want to lose that."

That instantly brought tears to her eyes so I bent over to give her a kiss the best I could without hurting her healing nose.

"Owen, I'm just scared."

She looked up at me and you could see it on her face. She really was petrified.

"You went through something unimaginable today so I'm not surprised. But I'm here for you and with you. That's a forever promise. And please stop worrying about me trying to take Bella from you. You're her mother. You are the best one for her. It doesn't matter to me if you're an ex junkie. It doesn't make me love you any less. If anything, it makes me proud. You're so strong and you have stayed sober even after going through some of the worst things. So you may as well give up on pushing me away. It won't work."

That piped a smile out of her which I happily reciprocated.

"You're quite the sweet talker, Hunt. So what did you do to him anyways?"

"Just what Karev thought I would. Punched him in the face. Guaranteed him that I would be there at every court date to make sure you get the justice you deserve. Avery took him back for jaw repair surgery. After that, he'll be arrested and booked in the jail in into their infirmary where he heals until court. Do you want to see Bella? I can call Arizona back in to change out your head gauze so that doesn't look as severe."

"I don't want her to be scared."

"She's just a baby so she won't really understand enough to be scared. She knows your voice, and she knows your heartbeat. Bella will be so content with you just laying with her and even then, she likes nursing better than bottles anyways."

She looked a little hesitant then nodded her head after a minute or so.

"Yeah okay. I haven't seen her since it all happened. I want to see her. She usually makes me feel better when I'm down."

And with that I gave her another kiss before going to get our daughter from the daycare. We would be okay. I would make sure Amelia survived this and would come out even stronger than before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amelia POV**

It had been two full weeks and I was fully transitioned back to life at home after my attack. It wasn't anything exciting. I still had a splint on my nose and a huge cast on my arm. The best thing was that the nine stitches in my head had been removed so my hair could fully be washed again. The down side to that was that I couldn't do it on my own. My cast wasn't waterproof whatsoever so I had to take a hit to my pride everyday when Owen had to help me shower. However in the long run, he was learning how to take care of girl hair which would be helpful once Bella was older and actually had enough hair to style.

It was the day of Nathan Miller's initial hearing. He could go with a plea bargain or we would proceed with the trial. I was hoping and praying he would plead guilty so he could go away and I could get past everything that happened to me. I was sitting on the couch in the living room holding Bella in my arms when Owen came down in his suit and tie. I knew he was going to the hearing, much to my distaste.

"Owen, I thought we talked about this. I don't want you going there."

"Amelia, I have to. I said I would so I'm going. Someone needs to be there representing you. What he put us through... He deserves the heaviest sentencing."

"Us? There was no us. It was me."

Already my heart rate started to quicken.

"Are you serious? I wasn't there for the actual attack but the aftermath... I've been here every second with you."

"Owen, it wasn't ever you he was going after. You didn't have to fight for your life when your arm gets smashed in the door, and your nose gets broken, and your head gets bounced off the pavement of the parking lot... You weren't there when I was bleeding out and fading in and out of consciousness while I was trying to get our daughter to safety. This attack has nothing to do with you. It was me."

His jaw nearly dropped off of his head. He was getting pissed at me. For what though? I wasn't incorrect.

"I wasn't there, you're correct. But everything I've had to do since then..."

"If I didn't have to ask you, I wouldn't. I don't like having to always rely on you. I want my independence back. Nathan is going to get sentenced whether he takes the plea bargain or we have to go to trial, regardless of if you're there or not."

"I'm going Amelia. You deserve justice."

"Owen, I am fine right here! I am healing and coping just fine. Please just leave it at that!"

"I can't just leave it at that... My fiance who was never scared of rain before now physically cringes at the sound of thunder because the loud sound reminds her of the sound of her breaking bones. Every night I've had to hold you in bed while you're sobbing or because you're so scared out of your mind that he is going to find a way to attack you again, that's on him. Every nightmare I've had to wake you up from... Everything I have to do for you because he robbed you from that ability..."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry for inconveniencing you by being beaten half to death. The only reason I let you help me out as much as I do is because you are my fiance! I don't like it just as much as you. But if you are going to hold it against me, go back to your room. Do me that solid and just go back to your room so you don't have to deal with me at night and you can go back to work while you're at it too. Surely I wouldn't want you to hold that against me."

"Amelia, you know that isn't what I meant. Please..."

"Go. Go to the hearing for the man who took so much from you. Just go. This attack was not yours. So please stop with the woe is me bull."

Owen hesitantly looked at me as I was trembling with anger. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it without a word. Grabbing his keys, he took off for court. I looked down at Bella who looked just as scared as I felt.

"I'm so sorry baby... We're okay. Mama is okay. You're okay."

I got Bella down for a nap and decided to clean the bathroom. If anything, I could still clean the house. I opened the cabinet and saw my usual box of tampons next to a box of pregnancy tests I had left over from when I took four when I knew I was pregnant with Bella. My heart started pounding again as I tried to do the math. I hadn't had my period since Owen and I had gotten back together which was nearly seven weeks ago. This could not be happening. It was the worst of all timings to get pregnant again. I was at least going to wait until Bella was six months old before we started trying again, and even that that was pushing things a little close. Using my good hand, I emptied the pregnancy test box. There were two left. Being thorough, I decided to pee on both so either outcome was a definite. I set the five minute timer on my phone and let my mind consume itself for the waiting period. There was too much going on in my life to throw in another baby when I was still healing and not working. Callie had said all of my nerve receptors were still in perfect condition so returning once my arm was healed would be no issue, so I would be coming back from that in time to turn around and go on maternity leave if the tests were positive. Only Amelia Shepherd could find a way to find herself in such a mess. Ever since Derek died, everything was a huge mess. I needed him with now more than ever but of course that was impossible. The timer went off so it was time to check. Getting off my spot on the bathroom floor, I looked at the counter were the two tests were. Both were positives. All the energy drained out of me in the blink of an eye. Giving up on cleaning the bathroom, I decided to lay down in my bed.

I woke up to Bella crying across the baby monitor. I trudged out of bed and went to get her, surprised as Owen was walking up the stairs to do the same. I went in first and marveled as she smiled up at me the second she saw me. I carefully picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair with her.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah. I have great news."

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. Nathan plead guilty.

"Do tell."

"Nathan Miller plead guilty on all charges. Aggravated assault since he used the car as a weapon, two counts of battery from your arm and nose, robbery from stealing your prescription pads and child endangerment because Bella was involved. He was sentenced for 35 years."

It was like a wave of relief flooded my body. Now I really could get over this attack.

"That is so awesome!"

I didn't fight in when he hugged Bella and I close, giving me a kiss the best he could without hurting my nose any further.

"It is. It really is."

"I have some news for you too... You can decide if it's great or not."

"What is it?"

I bit at lip momentarily trying to decide how to tell him, but then I decided to just say it.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I was cleaning the bathroom earlier and saw the tests... It had dawned on me I haven't had my period since we got back together and so I took the two remaining tests. They're both positives. I'm pregnant Owen."

The look on his face was priceless. It was much like how I had pictured his reaction if he ever knew I was pregnant with Bella. All Owen ever wanted in life was kids so I knew he was so ecstatic.

"Oh my god, we're going to have another baby!"

"That we are. I love you Owen. I'm sorry about blowing up earlier."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for making this all about me."

"The attack happened to you too. You've had to deal with it just as much as I have. I don't want you sleeping back in your room either... I shouldn't have said that. I'll try to be better about night time..."

"It's nothing you can help. We're okay. We'll get through this."

 **~So any reviews would be lovely since I haven't gotten much lately... Let me know what you think of this chapter! The conclusion of Carrying On is still in the works. There is a lot of medical jargon needed and I'm trying to get it right, hence the delay. Alrighty, thanks for reading!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Amelia POV**

 _August 2016_

Another six weeks had passed since we found out I was pregnant and since Nathan Miller was sentenced to 35 years in prison. Things were getting better. I didn't have my nose splint anymore since that had fully healed, and now I only had a soft splint on my arm to stabilize my wrist for the last bit of healing my arm had to do. All of the x-rays showed perfect healing. I was thankful for Callie. She was the best orthopedic surgeon on the west coast so I knew I was in the best hands. We started on physical therapy to make sure I would be able to fully do surgeries once the splint was off. Until then, I was back at work doing lectures and consults. When we went to the midwife to confirm my pregnancy, she said the baby was measuring just at four weeks. Now that six weeks had passed, I was ten weeks pregnant. The baby's due date was March 16 which was two months and ten days after Bella's first birthday Our babies would be fourteen months and ten days apart. Owen was over the moon in happiness while I was more overwhelmed. I had just got back from maternity leave, then was on FMLA for my attack, then would be back for seven and a half months before going on maternity leave again. But it wasn't like I had a choice. It had been made for me and I had to just accept that. Morning sickness was all day sickness and it was getting harder to hold in our news. The only one who knew besides the two of us was Meredith. I worried about her trying to do it all with three young kids but Maggie was living with her and she had a nanny too. She seemed genuinely happy for us when I told her during a dinner at her house one night.

Owen and I had an off day together and he was begging to get nursery stuff for our second baby, so I gave in. We went to Babies R Us to get the essentials- or so I thought.

"You have a high chair for Bella right? We should get another for this baby."

"No I don't."

"What?"

"A high chair. I told myself I would get one when she was onto baby food."

"She already is eating baby food."

"And one of us is always holding her while the other one feeds her."

"Okay, we'll get two. And a double stroller. And the furniture set for the nursery. What theme do you think we should do?"

"We have a lot of time for that Owen. Let's not rush."

"Nautical?"

"Cliche."

I pushed the stroller down the aisle some, desperate to get out of this place.

"Amelia, we're trying to pick things. Don't walk away."

"Owen, we don't even know the gender yet. We don't need to pick a theme yet."

"Let's go for gender neutral."

I couldn't help my loud groan.

"I am only ten weeks pregnant. We aren't even past the 12 week safe mark yet. I'm not even showing either. Please. I agreed to coming here for basic stuff, not all of this. We don't need to be blowing all this money on one trip either. We can always come back once I'm actually looking pregnant and what not."

He looked at me as annoyed with me as I was with him.

"Excuse me for being excited about another baby... The pregnancy I actually get to be around for."

"That's cute... It's not like I hid it from you the first time."

"I wasn't saying that. Obviously you need me here to shop with since our daughter is six and half months old with no high chair. Does she have a bouncer? These are the kind of things our children need."

I sighed again.

"There are children in Africa without high chairs and bouncers and they make it just fine."

"They are also starving to death."

"I did the best I could when I was doing it on my own. No, she doesn't have a bouncer either. I never had a baby shower so whatever I got, I paid for on my own. I put everything together on my own. Get whatever the hell you want, clearly you seem to know better for our children."

His eyes soften and mine watered. Damn hormones. He came up to take my hand as I went to push Bella in the stroller to get some more pacifiers and pajamas.

"I'm fine. We're fine. Want to do gender neutral? Go with the Pooh Bear bedding set. I'm taking Bella to get pajamas. Pick out what you want. I did Bella's nursery so you can do this baby's. You have the cart anyways."

He gleefully smiled at me and I did my best to reciprocate it. By the time I met up with him, he had a flat bed cart with the crib, crib mattress, changing table, dresser, bedding set, rocking chair, lamp, curtains, wall décor, two high chairs, a bouncer, and a double stroller. If it wasn't morning sickness that would have me throwing up, it was thinking how much money that would be at one time.

"Wow... That is a lot."

"I can't wait to set it up. Thankfully we make good money, even though this really isn't as much as it could be. There is still the car seat and some other things to get later, but this is a good start."

He all but ran to the checkout with the flat bed cart of the nursery stuff and my small cart that had Bella's pacifiers and pajamas in it. He pulled his truck up to the curb and helped get Bella into her car seat, then filled his tailgate with all of the stuff he bought. The whole way home he had the biggest smile on his face. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. It was hard to not have my heart melt to that. He loved Bella and this new baby more than any love I had ever seen. Really I had gotten lucky having him be the father of my children.

"Owen, let's go to the courthouse. Let's get married."

He immediately pulled over on the side of the road, looking at me in joyful disbelief. Apparently nothing could make this day better for him.

"Really? You want to?"

"I don't want some big wedding. Just the three of us... Me, you, and Bella. Well and our witness of course."

"Who is off work we can have meet us there?"

"Arizona. She has Sofia today but I think she'll come."

"We're really gonna get married?"

"I wanted to wait until I was healed for picture purposes... If you want to, let's do it. We practically are anyways... We have a home together, a daughter, and another baby on the way."

"I want to. Of course I do. Call Arizona and I'll turn around."

 **~So, I know I've been speeding along the story line but I'm trying to progress this story to get to all the good stuff I have planned. I would like to give a HUGEEEEEE thank you to all of the many kind reviews. Also, I can take the negative ones but if you are going to insult my chapters, at least make sure it actually makes sense. I mean, I don't see you writing any stories. It's not as easy as it looks. Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you thought of this. Isn't Owen just adorable?~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amelia POV**

I was working one of those 48 hour shifts at the hospital and not even a quarter of the way through it. I was exhausted and quite frankly sick to my stomach, but thankfully I made it to the twelve week mark in this pregnancy so it was worth it. We would finally be able to tell everyone else. It was coming onto 7 a.m which was when Owen was expected to be into work so I decided to be a nice wife and greet him with coffee since it was his first night alone with Bella so I'm sure he was exhausted. I got a large cup of black dark roast coffee for him and a medium cup of decaf for me. I was walking down the main stairs to the lobby when I saw Owen at the bottom of them with Bella in the stroller and some dinky nurse trying to flirt with him... He wasn't flirting back but he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Instantly my blood came to a boil but I took a deep breath to keep my emotions in check regardless of how mad I was. It couldn't even be fully blamed on pregnancy hormones- a lot of it was my normal feelings. I tried my best to not storm down the remainder of the stairs over to them.

"Who is your little friend here, Owen?"

"Oh uh, this is Nurse Sarah Benson. She's an oncology nurse."

"Nice to meet you, Benson. Here Owen, I got you some coffee."

I set my cup in the cup holder on Bella's stroller and headed for the elevator to drop her off at daycare. Owen hurried up to finish his conversation with Sarah and tried to catch up to us but the elevator doors were already shut by the time he made it to us. I had just got done signing Bella's name into the check in when he came running in. Apparently he decided to take the stairs.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

I kept walking through the daycare to one of the nursery rooms so I could feed her and relax for a minute. He came in right behind us.

"Stop ignoring me. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I decided to bring my husband coffee and he is just flirting it up with some nurse. That is what's wrong."

He sighed and leaned against the changing table.

"I wasn't flirting with her. She was talking to me about Bella on her way out."

"So that explains her goo-goo eyes and your blushing about your "tender smile and strong body"? Yeah right."

"I wasn't flirting back. She said I looked adorable taking care of Bella."

"Yes. You're her father, that is your job."

"You're jealous."

I glared at him for being insensitive to the situation at hand.

"Clearly you don't get what I'm saying. We are married now Owen, I even hyphenated my last name. I shouldn't have to worry about any other girls flirting with you... Not now, not ever, and especially not after only a week and a half after getting married."

He stood back up and adjusted his shirt and tie, coming closer as he spoke softer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was like that. What can I do to make it better?"

We were interrupted by his pager.

"Take that page. I have to feed her. I'll see you around."

He scowled as he stormed out. I just needed to think. It wasn't like he cheated so it's not like I could really be that angry. Things would just have to work themselves out.

I was about to scrub in on an eight month old's brain tumor removal after lunch time when Owen came busting into my scrub room.

"Can we talk?"

"I am busy right now."

"Amelia, it isn't like I cheated on you."

He really had the nerve to try and justify himself like that.

"Owen, get out of my scrub room. Find me after my surgery and we will talk. I have a young life to save."

"I didn't even flirt back."

He was angry, if not livid. I knew it wasn't just from this morning but that is what he was set on fixing now so he could have all his anger on whatever else it was. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, or him being annoyed with coworkers, or maybe he lost a patient this morning. Who knows. I didn't have time to deal with it.

"This time you didn't. However, you have been that husband that has cheated before so excuse me if I am hesitant with trying to figure out how to deal with this situation."

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"That's a low blow. I really am starting to think you're jealous of Cristina. Amelia, I love you. I would not cheat on you."

"I don't think you realize now that we have two kids involved, it's not just me you are hurting. It'll be Bella and any other babies we have. If you portray me caring as jealousy, that's on you. I've lost too many people in my life so I care a lot about my family that I still have. That includes you now that you're my husband. Not everything is about Cristina either."

"Then don't bring up how I cheated on her."

"Don't give me reasons to."

"Why did I even marry you if it's going to be like this?"

Talk about a low blow... I finished scrubbing in and gave Owen one last look before walking into the O.R. Tears kept forming in my eyes and Bohkie, mine and Derek's favorite scrub nurse got one of the towels and blotted them away.

"I'm fine. Thank you Bohkie. Fifteen blade please."

The surgery was successful and the baby was recovering in the PICU. It was 4:15 which meant time for my 12 week ultrasound with the midwife on the floor below me. I checked in and was expecting to see Owen there. He was a no show but when I was called back, she told me he was in a surgery Meredith was in. Again, my blood came to a boil. He chose to be in that surgery. She was more than capable of performing it on her own and it was scheduled, not even a trauma or anything. I laid up on the bed and had my feet in the stirrups for the lady to insert the ultrasound probe. She was moving it all around and I looked at the screen to see the baby but there was no heartbeat echoing through the room. That couldn't be right. I started panicking. I needed Owen with me even if we were fighting and he wasn't here.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I'm sorry."

"Get Robbins. Get that thing out of me, and page Robbins 911. She will do this. My baby is alive, you're wrong."

She scurried out of the room and I started losing it. Huge tears streamed down my face. I could not be losing this baby. I was over losing my loved ones. Nearly three minutes later, Arizona came running in.

"Amelia, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I didn't even know you were expecting."

"I'm twelve weeks today. We were concealing it and was going to tell everyone with a cake. There is the baby but we couldn't hear a heartbeat. Owen isn't here, it was just me with the tech. I need you to find the heartbeat."

"Which machine did she use?"

"Internal probe."

"I'm gonna try external. Your baby could've just moved too far for the internal to catch it. I'm sure everything is fine."

She got my legs down and covered with a drape before lifting my shirt to expose my stomach. She squirted the cold gel on and moved the probe all around. She paused right on top of the baby and you could not only see the heart beating, but you could also hear it. Then I was crying happy tears.

"Now because your baby is in this position, I can't exactly tell you the gender today, but it is definitely alive."

"Oh my god. Thank you. I want that tech fired."

"Amelia, she's new."

"She was also starting to tell me that there was no heartbeat. She is fired."

She forced out a smile.

"Of course. Whatever you say."

She finished out the ultrasound and printed out some of the pictures of our little baby. Once again I found myself in one of the nursery rooms with Bella afterwards. I had been working for eighteen hours once I went to my ultrasound so I was just on call until the following morning. I had a little bit of freedom since I kept my neuro team fully scheduled. Owen came busting in as pale as Casper.

"I heard about the appointment. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Instantly again tears started to flow. He was finally back.

"The baby is alive. We're okay."

He knelt in front of me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh Amelia... It's okay."

I sobbed into the crook of his neck. I was so exhausted and over all of this.

"I needed you... You weren't there."

"That won't ever happen again"

I remembered what he has said to me questioning why he married me, so I pulled away.

"Owen, I have gone through two pregnancies all alone. I also did the single mom thing pretty damn well before you came home. It isn't the most ideal scenario, but I have no trouble doing it all again."

"I know. I'm sorry. I said that because I knew it would hurt and I was mad. I regret that so much."

"I won't bring up you cheating ever again, just don't let dinky nurses flirt with you. We have two kids now Owen, we need to get serious about this."

"I know why I married you. Because I love all of you... Your dimples, your eyes, your strongwilled and independent personality, and even all your insecurities. You are definitely a lot to handle but I am more than capable of doing so. You have given me so much that I could never do. I swear I didn't mean to say that. You're the love of my life."

"I won't say it's okay, because it wasn't, but I forgive you Owen."

 **~Okay, I promise things are settling down and next chapter will be a genuinely happy one through and through- no arguing. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and be sure to leave another! Look for a new update Saturday.~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Owen POV**

I woke up to Amelia shaking me gently and the smell of freshly cooked breakfast food. I slowly opened my eyes to see my beautiful wife laying next to me with my adorable daughter starting to fuss around in her arms. I couldn't help but smile. Life was good being married to the very strong-willed and fiercely protective Shepherdess.

"Morning Mia."

"Good morning. Our little love was up early so I got up with her and made us some breakfast. I already ate mine but I brought yours. I made all your favorites: french toast, cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, grits, with some fresh cut up strawberries and bananas. Oh, and orange juice."

I sat up and rested against the headboard of our bed, taking in the view of my large breakfast. She really did make ALL of my favorite breakfast foods.

"Well thank you. What is the occasion?"

"We have a day off together and I just woke up in a really good mood. Now eat before it gets cold."

One of Amelia's many talents was cooking. Her cooking was even better than my mom's so I was always well fed. We did take turns cooking dinner most nights since I liked to cook too.

"Yes ma'am."

I pulled the tray over to me and started to eat while Amelia started to nurse the baby. Bella would always instantly calm down once she was getting fed. Plus she loved being able to lay with Amelia. Those two had a very close bond.

"So I have to get me and Bella outfits for the Grey-Sloan employee and family dinner tonight... Would you be okay with going to the mall later? She has to get a nap in first though."

Shopping at the mall really wasn't my thing but I liked to please the woman I sleep with every night (and stay on the good side of those wild pregnancy hormones) so I figured I needed to say yes.

"Of course. I can help you pick out stuff."

She smiled so I felt accomplished.

"What if we got Bella's ears pierced? I think she would look adorable."

"Isn't she a bit young?"

"Just shy of 7 months. My mom had my ears pierced at 3 months."

"Uh, I guess we can. That's fine with me."

"Oh she is going to look so precious. Today marks 13 weeks with thing 2. That means he is the size of a peach."

"So the baby is a he now?"

"He is a boy. I can feel it. And my bump is forming lower compared to Bella who started up high."

"We liked Lilian Rose for a girl a couple of days ago. Should we pick a boy name?"

"Remember, if it's a girl, you pick the name which you already did. The name actually came to me this morning. But what about Owen Christopher Hunt for a boy? Christopher was my father's first name and Derek's middle name. And like Bailey, he can go by his middle name."

I smiled at the mention of both my name and Derek's middle name. I knew it was important to her and I liked being represented too.

"I really like that. It's a deal. Lilian Rose or Lily if it's a girl, and Owen Christopher or Chris if it's a boy."

"Hey, those are good names."

I kept eating and placed a hand on her growing bump. Even early on, she had a nice size bump and it was adorable. She looked good as a mom and by the looks of Bella, we make beautiful babies.

After Bella got a good nap in and both Amelia and I were showered and ready for the day, we headed off to the mall. Our first stop was Claire's to get Bella's ears pierced. We picked a pair of garnet earrings since that's Bella's birthstone. Amelia sat up in the chair and held her while two workers pierced her ears so she would only have to feel it one time. She didn't cry at first until it set in, then she was bawling. She inherited the quivery bottom lip that would break your heart from her mother. Amelia instantly held her close and gave Bella her pacifier to calm her down. She settled down quickly and we got the cleaner stuff before heading to the next store which was Dilliard's. I held Bella while Amelia browsed the hundreds of dresses. She settled on an icy blue halter dress that went to just above her knees and had one of the low backs. It was form fitting so there was no way of hiding her bump with the two-sizes-too-big scrub tops. Everyone would know now. We were planning on a cake reveal but hadn't gotten that far so this would be it. She looked absolutely stunning and the blue brought out her eyes which were one of my favorite physical features she had.

"What are you wearing to the gala tonight? Do you try to match me? Is that a real thing? Do couples do that?"

I just laughed at Amelia rambling. Of course couples do that.

"Yes. Couples usually coordinate for events like this. Although I don't have a tie or handkerchief to match with your dress. We will have to go to the mens section and find them there."

"Okay. We can do that. But first, the baby section. We need to find something for her."

Bella fell asleep on the short walk over so Amelia took over with carrying her in the sling against her body, and I carried her dress while we both looked. There wasn't any exact matches but we settled for a white dress that had the icy blue eyelet detailing. There was a bow that was the blue so we got that as well as a pair of white shoes for her little feet. I quickly found a tie and handkerchief so we could get out of the mall. It was an expensive trip but we would all be looking nice so that's what mattered.

When we got home, Amelia started to get ready. She curled her hair, put on make up, and even decided to wear the diamond necklace and earring set I got her as a small wedding gift. They matched perfect with her silver Louis Vuitton heels and complimented her dress well. Then we switched again and she took Bella so I could change into my suit and freshen up. When I came out of the bedroom, Amelia already had Bella changed and they were both breathtakingly beautiful. I had definitely gotten lucky. Everything fell into place since I returned from Iraq and I couldn't be happier. Amelia seemed to finally be genuinely happy again after losing Derek. Things were finally looking up for the both of us and we had each other now.

"My lovely ladies are looking beautiful tonight. Do we need to feed her before we leave?"

"You definitely don't look too bad yourself, babe. No, I just nursed her and I'm wearing a halter dress for a reason. My silver clutch is down by the front door. I just have some make up and my phone in there. Bella's diaper bag and stroller are already in your truck so we are ready when you are."

I took Bella in one arm and helped Amelia down the stairs with the other. She was in heels and we didn't need anything bad to happen.

When we arrived, there was a red carpet and photographer set up. We were taken by surprise at first then remembered the Harper Avery Foundation was involved so of course it was going to be over the top. We posed for a quick picture before setting Bella in the stroller and taking her inside. Meredith came over with her kids and immediately started complimenting Amelia about how great she looked. And so it began... I placed an arm around her waist for support while many people we worked with came up to congratulate us on expecting baby number two. She would get overwhelmed and quite frankly annoyed with everyone touching her bump so I was more than happy when she asked to sit at our table to eat. Since we were all family, Meredith, baby Ellis, Bailey, and Zola sat with us too. Callie and Arizona came up to us with Sofia and announced they were dating as a couple again which overjoyed Amelia so much that she started crying happy tears from the hormones.

"Oh my god you two, I am so happy for you both. Bella's god mothers are going to be a couple again."

They both hugged her and Sofia beamed with happiness too. Mark would definitely be pleased.

The night carried on through dinner and dancing which was great. At one point Arizona had taken Bella, and Meredith & co. were dancing on the dance floor, leaving it to just me and Amelia at our table. She seemed deep in thought so I snapped my fingers a few time to catch her attention.

"What?"

"You're just staring off and biting your lip. Everything okay?"

She sheepishly blushed and half smirked.

"Just one of those surges of hormones that are making me want to jump your bones. I know this isn't the place or time for it though..."

I smirked back at her. That's my girl.

"Oh where is your sense of adventure? Bella is completely content in Arizona's arms and we are a hospital full of conference rooms, on call rooms, and my office that has blinds on every window."

"I knew I loved you."

I took her hand and sneaked us out and to my office to make this night even more special...

 **~Reviews are always awesome and definitely motivate me to write more... Just saying! I hope you all enjoyed this lighthearted chapter. Thanks for reading!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Amelia POV**

To stop the brain bleed and reverse it was complicated. It was messy, difficult, and time was not in my favor. I did it though. He was going to make it. I got done stitching him up when the heart monitor started going haywire, and then there was nothing. Instantly tears pooled to my eyes as I started chest compressions.

"Derek please... Come on... You can't leave us."

I puffed air into him and continued compressions when one of the doctors in the podunk hospital put his hand on my shoulder.

"Doctor Shepherd, you have to let him go. You tried."

I shoved him off of me with my shoulder and continued further. Tears were streaming down my face but that wouldn't stop me.

"Charge the paddles to 200. Clear."

There was nothing but that redundant flat line sound.

"Charge to 200 again. Clear."

Still nothing. This couldn't be happening. I needed Derek alive. He had me and his wife and kids, and we all needed him.

"Charge to 300. Clear."

In one last attempt, I hit the paddles to his chest. He was gone. He had stroked out. I had failed him.

I woke up to Owen shaking me rather roughly. It took me a couple seconds to remember where I was. That was just a bad dream but I really had been crying. I quickly wiped the tears away using the sleeve of my shirt. I hated crying in front of others because it made me seem weak. Even if that other person was my own husband, I didn't like it. My pregnancy hormones and mood swings were enough.

"Amelia, are you okay? You were sobbing in your sleep..."

He pulled me in closer so that I was against his chest and his arms were wrapped warmly and protectively around me.

"Just a Derek dream. Maybe Meredith was right. Maybe I really couldn't have saved him, even if I tried."

"Sadly there is no way to tell. You're a brilliant surgeon... Maybe you would've been able to."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked past Owen to his nightstand so I could check the time on his alarm clock. It was only 2:18 a.m. We had only been asleep for roughly four hours. I broke out of Owen's hold so I could get up and go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back."

I went pee then took my time to wash my hands. Looking into the mirror back at myself, it was hard to believe this was my life now. Married, with a 7 month old daughter and another baby on the way. Also, living life without my best friend and big brother. It was bittersweet. I looked past myself and to the reflection of our bedroom. Owen was doing something on his phone before we were interrupted by the fussy cry of our baby through the baby monitor. I quickly dried my hands and turned to go tend to her but Owen was already up.

"I got her. There is a pumped bottle in the fridge that I will warm up and give to her. You rest."

I sighed with relief and smiled as I gave him a kiss while he was walking out. I crawled back into our warm bed and snuggled myself under the sheets and comforter. I must have dozed back off because when I opened my eyes again, it was 2:35 and Owen was trying to get into bed without disturbing me.

"Sorry sorry sorry. I was trying to be gentle enough to not make the bed move so much."

"Don't apologize. I was waiting for you to come back anyways. Is she back out?"

He pulled me close to him just how we were before but now with my head on his chest. If anything, one of my favorite things about being married to him was being able to cuddle with him in bed. He always made me feel so loved and safe which was something I truly needed.

"I changed her and she only drank six of the eight ounces before she was out cold. I burped her and got her settled back in her crib with her blanket and pacifier. Her eyes shut again within seconds. She's such a good baby."

That made me smile. I always loved hearing that.

"You're a really good dad, Owen. I'm glad Bella and baby Lily or Chris will have you to look up to."

"Let's not forget about you. You've done amazing. You're the perfect mother for my babies."

He picked his head up to kiss my forehead so in return, I kissed his lips.

"I'm tired."

"We get to sleep in as long as Bella lets us. I'm off tomorrow and your early surgery got pushed so now you're only on the schedule from noon to eight."

"That's what you were doing on your phone? Having Bailey push my surgery?"

"No, I was checking the scheduling system and I saw the red notification thing indicating a change. The patient hadn't shown up for pre-op work and it's a non-emergency surgery anyways. So let's get back to sleep. Just relax and remember I'm right here with you."

I pulled the blankets up a little higher and got settled back down.

"I love you Owen."

"I love you too."

My eyes started to droop and get heavy as sleep crept upon me.

Work was a blur. It was just one of those days where anywhere I looked, I would see Derek or a memory of me and Derek would play in my head. I tried my best to act like I was fine but I couldn't stop myself from snapping at Richard for prying. Whenever I finally got off, I was relieved when Owen told me to not worry about stopping at the grocery store on my way home because he ordered in some Chinese food. I pulled into the garage and gathered myself for a second. I'd be able to relax with my husband and my daughter so I had to be okay. I opened the door and could hear Owen talking to Bella in the living room. He was completely mesmerized by our little girl standing on his thighs.

"Bella, say Dadda."

"Mmph. Da!"

"No.. Dadda. Say dadda."

She wiggled and jumped on his thighs so he sat her down in his lap.

"Dad-dad!"

Owen's smile was beaming. I could tell that even from behind him.

"So close baby... Dadda."

"Dad-dad. Dadda!"

"That's it! Good job Bella!"

Owen pulled her in closely to his chest and kissed one of her chubby cheeks. Bella saw me standing there and reached for me with a whine, giving away that I was home. I was honestly surprised Owen didn't hear the garage door open but I guess he was working hard on getting our daughter to say her first word. He instantly shot up and spun around with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear our baby say her first word."

He almost seemed embarrassed as he started blushing.

"Yeah um... about that."

"Hey, it's an awesome start. Dadda is a good first word. It's really okay."

"Oh good. I just didn't want you to be mad her first word wasn't Mama."

I set my purse and keys down on the table and took Bella from him after giving him a kiss.

"Making the movements to say a _**m**_ sound is a lot harder than making a _**d**_ sound. She'll say it soon enough. How has she been today? Is she ready for bed?"

"She was great all day. We walked around the park and she napped a couple times and jumped a lot in her bouncer. She hasn't slept since two this afternoon so she probably is ready for bed."

"I'll take her so I can spend a little quality time with her."

"I'll warm up our food. How is our little bump?"

"I felt it move earlier. The baby is too small for anyone on the outside to feel the movements but it flipped around a couple of times."

Owen placed his hand on my little bump then bent over to give it a kiss.

"Daddy loves you."

That made the baby start to squirm and wiggle again.

"He likes your voice. He just started moving again."

"He or she... When are we going to find out?"

"My next ultrasound is in two weeks but Arizona said she can show us whenever we want."

"Let's try to find out soon so we know whether to call it a he or a she."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

I decided to give Bella a bath first. She always loved being washed. Once she was nice and clean, I got a diaper on her as well as her cotton Minnie Mouse footie pajamas. We got settled in the rocking chair for her to nurse herself to sleep. She was so content as she laid against my bump. It would be so different having two babies soon. I wouldn't trade it for anything though. They were my whole world. She fell asleep after a while so I tucked her in and got changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Owen's army shirts. He was waiting for me at the kitchen table with our food plated up. I sat there picking at my orange chicken and rice while staying silent. Now that I didn't have Bella as a distraction, my mind was going back to my long day full of painful memories.

"Amelia... Where is your mind at?"

"What?"

"You were staring off into space."

"Oh nothing. Just a long day."

"Well at least it was three hours shorter than it was originally supposed to be. Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine."

"Amelia fine is never fine."

"I really was fine. I had easy surgeries. I couldn't get my mind off of Derek but I worked through it. I was fine until Richard invited me for coffee. I told him I was pregnant so he suggested decaf. Whenever I turned that down, he said we needed to go to a meeting. Last time I went to one, I was beaten half to death by one of the attendees. Then he insisted we needed to catch up and that he would take me to Derek's grave, as if I needed all of that. So I snapped at him and he looked so wounded. I tried to apologize but the damage had been done."

Owen set his fork down and grabbed my hand to give it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had such a tough day. I'm sure Richard just needed some space. Things will probably blow over. Just try to talk to him tomorrow to make sure things are okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be okay. This food is great though. The baby and I both thank you for it."

"Oh well of course. Plus it was my night to cook so I took the easy way out."

We finished eating dinner then settled onto the couch together to watch the baseball movie 42. It was cozy just laying with Owen like always so I had accidentally fallen asleep on him about halfway through. I woke up to him carrying me up the stairs and placing me on our bed.

"You slept through most of the movie."

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

"No worries. Let's go to bed since we both have to be up at 6 and it's nearly 10 now."

He made such a good househusband. It would be interesting to see how long it took before I get sick of him once we're on leave when the baby is born.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amelia POV**

Owen and I talked more on whether I should go back to my meetings or if I should find some other way of counseling. From everything having to do with losing Derek, then Nathan's attack on me, we figured I should try therapy with one of the psychiatrists at Grey-Sloan. On Monday, I was scheduled for the initial evaluation with Dr. Goyle, one of our attending psychiatrists, first thing in the morning before we were expecting doctors from mediocre hospitals for a twelve hour crash course training session to allow them extra practice in their specialty or to give them insight into a different one if they wanted to enter residency for another program. We would be the first hospital to host such an event and if it was successful, other top hospitals across the country would start it. I only had one doctor coming for neuro so hopefully she wouldn't be annoying since it would be a 9 a.m to 9 p.m shift I would have to spend with her.

For my first therapy appointment, I wanted Owen to be there with me. I had worked alongside Dr. Goyle but hadn't ever had a personal conversation and now I had to entrust this man with all of my deepest, darkest feelings and secrets. He sat beside me the entire time and held my hand as I told Dr. Goyle all of my issues from the past with my oxy addiction, losing my dad, Ryan, my first son, and most recently Derek, then of course me being beaten half to death in the parking lot. He did agree with my California psychiatrist that I had panic disorder. He gave me packets of information on the disorder and relaxation techniques as if I wasn't a neurosurgeon and didn't know what was going on in my brain. We cut the rest of my appointment short to get to our awaiting visitors. Owen was paged for surgery so I went downstairs to the lobby by myself. When I went down there, Meredith was nowhere to be found. She had three people for the day and was at work before I got there, so I had no idea where she was. Callie walked through the herd of doctors over to me.

"Hey, is Meredith feeling okay? She suddenly got really pale and ran for the bathroom. I would go check on her but I have four doctors waiting and we are about to start."

"She seemed fine last night at dinner, but I'll go check."

I quickly jogged to the bathroom since time was getting pressed. She was gripping the counter and crying with her head hung down low.

"Mere, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. I just need a minute."

I stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Callie said you suddenly got pale and ran off. Are you sure everything is okay?"

She stood up straight, turning to look at me as she wiped her tears.

"One of the doctors from that podunk hospital is here."

"One of the ones that let Derek die?"

She nodded and tears stung her eyes again.

"The ginger. Her name is Penny or something."

"Penny Wright? Are you kidding me? She's the idiot I have to teach for today."

"Amelia, please."

This was the turning point of grieving Derek. She had to be dealt with accordingly.

"I'll take care of her. You have three doctors waiting on you. I'll find you during lunch. Remember, you're my favorite sister."

I gave her a quick hug and tried to leave as calmly as I could even though I was so infuriated. I went back out to where everyone was standing and could immediately pick out that stupid doctor.

"Dr. Penny Wright from Dillard Medical Center, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"It's a definite yes. I'm Dr. Amelia Shepherd-Hunt, head of neuro. My brother was Derek Shepherd."

The nonexistent color drained from her snow pale face.

"Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Save your apologies. Apologies are weak and meaningless. You were one of the doctors in charge the night my brother was brought in. My brother, a world renowned neurosurgeon, more of a neuro god, was neglected of proper healthcare and died. My sister in law lost her husband, my nieces and nephew lost their father, I lost my best friend and brother, and this entire hospital lost one of the best surgeons to ever walk through those doors."

Everyone was quiet around us. I didn't even care that I was putting on a show for everybody. What happened that night needed to be out there so no one ever made those same mistakes. Something that could've been such an easy fix cost the life of an amazing neurosurgeon because that team she was on was so uneducated without any common sense.

"I know. There is nothing I can say to make you feel better or to make your sister in law feel better. If I could go back, I would've stood my ground on getting the head CT. But after all, I'm the only girl doctor there, so they don't really listen to me. I wanted to redeem myself by specializing in neuro. Your brother's death was the rising action of my medical career."

She was so ignorant that it made me want to be sick. I could have actually slugged her but I had to remain calm for the sake of my little baby growing inside me.

"How dare you even say that? There is no redeeming yourself. You are so beyond lucky that my beautiful and intelligent sister Meredith decided to not file a lawsuit. I really don't think any of you should still be practicing medicine. Now I am especially not going to waste twelve hours with one of the bimbos responsible for his death. I will do everything in my power to not allow you to be a neurosurgeon. You don't get that privilege. You don't get to use Derek Shepherd's death to build your career."

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd-Hunt, I really am. I wish I could redo that night."

"Yeah and I wish that my brother was still alive. Look around, you see Meredith Grey standing over there with the tablet in her hand? She was pregnant when Derek died in your care. Derek has a daughter that he never got to meet. My sweet niece will never get to meet her father who would've loved her more than anything in the world. And next to her, that is Dr. Callie Torres, head of ortho. Torres and Shepherd were working on groundbreaking technology in both the neuro and ortho world creating prosthetics that could move using brain sensors. You robbed her of her partner. All of the other doctors here lost an amazing friend and coworker. So your mistake affected a lot more people than you think. You have no place here. Don't ever show up here again. I refuse to teach you."

"Please... Please don't give up on me."

"You gave up on my brother. You want to better yourself? Go into trauma. Kepner will teach you. Work your ass off to prevent everything you failed to do with Derek. I have nothing left to say to you."

I suddenly felt exhausted and knew I needed to calm myself down after getting all worked up. I quickly made my way down the hall away from everybody and decided to grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria. I settled on a blueberry muffin, some scrambled eggs, strawberries, and a small cup of coffee. Once I was full, I decided to crash in an on call room. I was just so upset and angry at that doctor but I felt a wave of relief come across me. I finally faced someone responsible for one of the deaths of the men I've lost in my life. I said everything I wanted to to her and it felt great to have it off my chest. That led me to completely sobbing tears of anger, sadness, but also relief and happiness. I cried and cried until there was nothing left and I fell asleep.

.

~a few hours later~

.

I woke up to Owen stroking my hair, much like he did every morning. I could tell my face was a little puffy from all the crying but I felt lighter than I had in over a year and a half.

"Mia, I heard about Penny. Are you okay?"

For once, I could actually say yes.

"I said everything I've been wanting to. Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be just fine."

"Good. I'm glad."

He kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to me.

"How was your surgery?"

"It was easy. Just a splenectomy. I was going to lay with you for an hour or so before I have to get back down to the pit."

"That sounds good. I think I'll take Bella home after that. At least so I can spend time with her and cook dinner. Then we'll come back and pick you up. Just, now that I have my day cleared."

"That sounds good."

I rested my head on his chest and stayed quiet for a little bit, just relaxing.

"So I will say... I was so hesitant with letting you back in, and I've been trying to do so much on my own. I know you wish I would let you help out more, and I will try to work on that. I just know every man I've ever loved has died. I'm like a bad luck charm. I would prefer you alive, and I think our kids will agree."

"All of their deaths were tragic accidents. It had nothing to do with you."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know I rather love you and get to be with you for as much time as I can get with you than try to resist while I'm miserable and you move on to someone new."

Owen tilted my face up to look at him.

"I'll always love you, as long as we both shall live. It's a part of our vows."

"I love you too Owen. I always will. Fate just brought us together. I wasn't even looking for a man, but I'm glad I got you."

"That makes me really happy to hear."

Then I remembered something...

"Arizona isn't doing the training thing today. She has Karev doing it for pediatrics. We can see if she is free so we can find out the gender of our little pea."

His eyes lit up brightly and he sat us up as he started put his shoes back on, handing me mine. I touched up my hair and make up before we walked to go find Robbins on the peds floor. We found her just as she was finishing her rounds so she took us to one of the exam rooms for the ultrasound.

"Okay you two... Any guesses?"

She put the gel onto my growing bump and started to move it around.

"I say it's a boy, but Owen thinks it's a girl."

"Interesting. Any names picked yet?"

"Lilian, or Lily for a girl. Christopher for a boy. That was Derek's middle name, and my father's first name."

"I like those names either way. Now let's find out."

She tilted the probe at a certain angle to show the baby between its legs.

"Owen, Amelia, I know you see what I see. It's a boy! Congratulations!"

Then came the tears again. We were going to have our little boy, and our little boy's name would be honoring Derek. Such a rocky start to the day turned out to be amazing. Owem beamed with pride.

"You were right, babe."

"Mother's instincts, I told you. Hey Robbins, can you print a few extra copies?"

"Of course."

Owen bent over and kissed my lips then my bump once it was dried off from the gel.

"Our sweet baby Christopher."

 **~There has been a decline in reviews... Hope yall are still reading. Also, I hope you liked this chapter! I really hope on the actual show either Meredith or Amelia confronts Penny, and of course I'm hoping for Omelia to become an actual couple... Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Much love to all.~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Amelia POV**

"Amelia, are you excited? Today is the big day!"

Callie came up to me outside of the daycare where I was getting Bella bundled for our walk to the car.

"Huh?"

"Today? Owen will be home just in time for Christmas."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. I can't wait to see him and I know Bella is excited too. Sorry, I was on call last night so I didn't get much sleep and Bella is teething so any time I wasn't in surgery, I was trying to console her and get her to sleep. We are both just exhausted."

Callie gave me a sympathetic look. She knew how difficult of a time I was having doing it all on my own since Owen went overseas for three months to Bahrain, and I had to keep working now at 7 months pregnant and being both mom and dad for an eleven and a half month old teething baby. I was definitely proud of Owen for serving our country but I was more than ready for him to be home for good now.

"Do you still want me, Arizona, and Sofia to come over for Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Yeah, I made the lasagna yesterday before I came in so it just has to be heated up again. Are you still bringing over dessert?"

"Arizona made these peppermint and chocolate brownies, and I made a cheesecake. You should go try to nap before you and Arizona take the girls to go pick up Owen at the airport. She's going to pick you up around 4. I should be done around 5 so I will warm up the lasagna. You guys should be back around 6:30 which will be perfect time to eat."

"Sounds good. I'll nap as long as Bella does. Oh and Meredith wanted me to tell you their flight touched down in New York just fine and her and the kids are safe at my mom's."

"I'm glad to hear it. Okay, I am going to visit with Sofia before my double hip replacement. You go home and sleep. Be careful out there, the roads are icy and snow is falling hard."

I strapped Bella into her stroller and gave Callie a quick hug.

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight. Call me if anything comes up."

Callie was right. The snow was falling fast and the roads were disastrous. My car was not four wheel drive so there would be no way for me to get it to the airport. Callie's jeep was a four wheel drive so Arizona would have to borrow it when it came time to pick him up. I was just glad to get home in one piece. Despite my exhaustion, I kept it together long enough to bathe Bella, give her ibuprofen, and nurse her to sleep before I showered and laid in my robe on my bed for a nap. My excitement of seeing my husband in a few hours kept me awake for a while then suddenly I was deeply asleep.

My bed felt warm, full, and secure. I was finally getting good sleep when I heard a soft but deep voice speak. My eyes instantly bugged wide open. It was Owen. He was home and spooning me. I quickly turned to face him, cupping his cheeks with my hands and letting my thumb trace one of his cheekbones.

"Owen, you're home."

"Of course Mia. I missed you so much."

He pulled me closer to him as our lips came together for the first time in three very long months. In that moment everything in the world was right. Our kiss was long and passionate. We allowed each other to relearn how we tasted and felt to one another. I couldn't be any happier. The kiss finally parted with both of us sporting cheesy grins.

"I thought your flight didn't come in until tonight?"

"I saw the all the snow and ice that was predicted to come to Seattle so I pulled some strings to be able to catch an early flight so I can be home before we get snowed/iced in. Plus, it's Christmas Eve and I wanted to be home with my wife and daughter. That tour was rough."

"Rough? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Medically, it went great. We were able to set up two clinics in these small destitute towns. We were able to do many surgeries and cure a lot of civilians of their illnesses and diseases. I just felt bad I wasn't here with you and Bella. I missed her first steps... And you being pregnant, I've missed three ultrasounds. How is our little guy?"

"Growing fast. He kicks a lot and doesn't like when I'm moving around too much. Just wait until Bella wakes up and you see her. She's growing like a weed and her hair is getting long. She's so perfect."

"I know she is. I peeked in on her when I first got home. Arizona, Callie, and Sofia are downstairs. They are watching The Polar Express and dinner is warming up in the oven.

"They knew about this?"

"Oh yeah. I called them a couple days ago but told them to just play along to the original plans. I wanted to surprise you."

"I was definitely surprised. I had no idea and was concerned about how we could pick you up safely. Also, it concerns me I never heard anyone walking around the house, let alone you crawl into bed behind me."

Owen just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You were snoring. I could tell you were exhausted."

I playfully smacked his chest.

"I don't snore."

"Oh, you were definitely snoring. It was so cute."

"And you're just a creepy old man who laid there watching a pregnant woman sleep."

Owen scoffed and gave me a grin.

"Hey, I'm not old. I'm only 37 and you are turning 33 in February."

"Older than me."

"I guess. Should we go wake up sleeping beauty so we can eat dinner? It's Christmas Eve and we have guests downstairs."

"They're family now pretty much. You go wake her up, I know she will be glad to see her daddy. I need to get dressed and put myself together first."

"Sounds good. I love you Amelia. I'm so glad to be home."

"I love you too Owen. I'm so happy you're home again. Promise me that's your last tour?"

I sat up and so did he.

"I do promise. I don't want to miss anything else with Bella, and nothing at all with our son. Plus, I hate being without you. You're my better half for a reason."

I crinkled my nose at his cheesiness with the last part.

"Very sweet. Now go so we don't keep them waiting too much longer. Then we'll really get to welcome you home later tonight when Bella goes down for the night."

"I love the sound of that."

He kissed my forehead then got up and went down the hall. Now I was tasked with finding an outfit that made me look good regardless of my big ole' baby bump. I had to impress him since it was our first night reunited.

 **~So, I am so incredibly sorry it has been over two months since I last updated this story. I'd love to blame it on writer's block, which definitely played into it, but I've been struggling pretty bad lately with my anxiety and depression and I've been in a rut. However, I really wanted to write a Christmas chapter which will be next. Please forgive me for failing to update and for this very uneventful chapter. I will fill you in more on Owen's tour and the time skip with the chapters to come. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thanks!~**

 **P.S I promise to start updating at least weekly again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Owen POV**

Amelia wanted to get dressed and put together so I got to wake Bella up. Being gone from Amelia and Bella for three months was so hard. I missed Bella's first steps and she had grown so much. She was no longer our little baby. Bella was looking more like a toddler if anything even though she still had a little under a month before she turned 1. Amelia's baby bump had nearly doubled in size since I was gone and she was more beautiful than ever. I loved Cristina, but my love for Amelia went way beyond what I felt for Cristina. Amelia was my pride and joy. Mia had been through so much and was still chief of neurosurgery, an amazing mother for Bella and our son on the way, and she was such a loyal and passionate wife. Her strength was unreal.

Once I finally got up, I quietly walked down the hall to her room. She was a light sleeper, especially without her sound machine on, so I knew she'd wake up as soon as the door creaked open. Sure enough she did as she stirred, trying to wake herself up some. I turned on the lamp that was by her changing table and picked her up from the crib. It took her a second to fully look at who was holding her. The hugest smile I had ever seen beamed across her face.

"Dadda!"

She squealed with delight and pure joy filled her body. It brought tears to my eyes. I sat in the rocking chair with her, glad to see that She was so happy to see me and so beautiful just like her mother. She had Amelia's sweet dimples and deep blue eyes like oceans full of untold secrets.

"Hi baby girl. Daddy missed you so so so much."

She snuggled up against me, resting her head in the crook of her neck and sighing contently. I took the blanket from the head of the rocking chair and put it around us. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes while we just rocked and enjoyed being reunited. Eventfully she had enough and wanted to actually get up. She didn't even fight me changing her diaper or getting her changed into her Christmas onesie and pants with a matching headband. Just as I finished getting Bella together, Amelia walked in.

"There's my two favorite people. Look at her smiling face. She is so happy to see you Owen."

"She recognized me right away and got so excited. Our little girl is perfect."

"Well of course she recognized you... After all, you are her father."

"I know but she's so young and I was gone for three months."

"Oh but she adores every bit of you. You should hold her hand and let her walk you to the top of the stairs. She's very proud of herself for learning how to walk."

I did just as she told me to, and sure enough Bella had the hugest grin the entire time she held onto one of my fingers and walked me to the stairs. She knew to stop right there which told me this had become a routine thing between her and Amelia. I carried Bella downstairs while Amelia waddled down behind us. Once we reached the bottom, Bella took off for the kitchen where she could hear Callie and Arizona singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer in silly voices to make Sofia shrill with laughter. Amelia sped up to grab my hand then stopped us right before we went into the kitchen. I was confused for a second but her deep blue watery eyes instantly made my heart clench in anticipation for what she was upset about. It was always painful to see her cry.

 **Amelia POV**

With Owen back home, I had a feeling like none other. I felt for him not being around Bella for all the time and for not being able to go to my ultrasounds for baby Christopher since I knew how much being a good father meant to him. Then I was so overjoyed to have him home and safe with me again. Now I could finally relax and sleep well at night knowing he was beside me and not continents away where he could be ambushed at anytime. Not to mention he was home just in time for our daughter's first Christmas and that meant everything to me. Even holding his hand was a feeling I needed to learn again. I knew it was only three months but it felt like eternity.

"Mia, are you okay?"

You could tell he was deeply concerned so I smiled through my tears to reassure him everything was fine.

"I'm fine, more than fine actually. I'm so happy you're home and these hormones make me cry all the time. I just can't believe you're finally home. I can't even tell you how much I missed you. You're my best friend."

"Trust me babe, being away from you and Bella was the hardest thing I've had to do. Never again Amelia, I promise. You're my best friend too... I love you more and more every second."

He wiped the few tears that fell from my cheeks and we shared another deep and passionate kiss.

"As much as I would love for this to progress to a lot more, I don't think we should keep our friends waiting, much less our daughter."

"Tonight?"

Owen's eyes looked bright and full of hope.

"Tonight. It's a date, I promise Owen."

 _-Omelia-Omelia-Omelia-Omelia-Omelia-_

We woke up just as the sun was rising, still naked and tangled in each other's arms from the night before. Bella hadn't woken up yet, so we got to enjoy just laying there with each other.

"Mia, should I go get started on breakfast before we open gifts?"

I really didn't want him to get up. It was warm and cozy in his arms, and he never let my baby bump stop him from closing the gap between our bodies.

"Do you really have to?"

He chuckled and kissed the crook of my neck knowing it was my sweet spot.

"I definitely don't have to but I know our daughter will be hungry once she wakes up and I'm sure you'll be starving once our prince gets up and moving."

He did plead a good bargain.

"Okay then, I'll get up with you. What's on the menu?"

"Cinnamon buns, eggs, and some bacon."

"Orange juice? That's been my favorite."

"I know. I was informed that much by Arizona."

We kissed then got up and put our Christmas pajamas on. Right on time, Bella woke up so Owen went to cook while I changed her diaper.

Owen had Christmas music playing when I went downstairs to sit in the living room and nurse Bella. It was a perfect Christmas morning.

After breakfast, we sat on the floor with Bella to open gifts. She got an abundance of toys, clothes, and baby care stuff like pacifiers and bath supplies. Owen and I had decided we would get one gift for each other and that's it since we already had so much. I nervously watched him open up his box, unsure if he'd like it or not. He finally pulled back the tissue paper revealing his gift: a gold pocket watch with mine, Owen's, Bella's, and Christopher's birthstones outlining the watch with "The best husband and father ever. We love you." engraved in the center. Instantly a cheesy grin plastered his face and his eyes got all watery which made mine water.

"This is an amazing gift. Thank you so much Amelia. I really love it, and I love you too."

"I'm glad I picked out the right thing. I love you baby."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead then handed me my box. When I unwrapped the wrapping paper, it said Pandora. I had mentioned numerous times how much I'd love one so that what I knew he'd get me. There was an "O", "B", "C", pink and blue feet, a wedding cake, a stethoscope, and a mom charm. It was perfect. There was something representing everyone and everything that meant something to me. I wiped my tears and let him put it on my wrist before I gave him a kiss.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I have something else more from Bella and Christopher."

When he handed me a long box, I knew it was a necklace or watch. I saw it was a silver infinity symbol necklace with my birthstone in the middle and a smaller one on each side representing both of the kids.

"It's gorgeous. You did amazing Owen. Bella and I made you something..."

Then it was my turn to give him a sweet gift. We had my hands plastered as a heart , and Bella's the same in the center of mine, and I had let her finger paint all kinds of colors over it before I coated it with a glaze. His smile was undeniable.

"It's not as extravagant as yours to me, but we tried our best."

He stroked my cheek and held it up to get a better look.

"It is the best. I truly love it. Now I can put it in my office at work and I'll be able to have my girls with me."

"As if the dozens of pictures in there don't already do the job."

We both laughed. He definitely liked to show us off.

"Hey, I'm very proud of my wife and baby. We make a beautiful family."

I couldn't lie about that. We cleaned up all of the wrapping paper and let Bella play with her toys on the rug while Owen and I cuddled on the coach watching "Home Alone". It was such a simple but peaceful Christmas now that Owen was back home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amelia POV**

I woke up to Owen tossing and turning as my alarm went off. It was only 5:30 so I had another hour before Bella woke up and then a day full of surgeries starting right at 8 a.m.

"Babe... Owen, wake up."

His tossing got more violent as he kept mumbling something. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. His hand gripped onto my wrist with more strength than I ever knew he had in him. Immediately I regret the decision and came to a conclusion he was having night terrors from his PTSD. His eyes were open now as he mumbled something about an enemy but he wouldn't let go no matter how much I tugged. Tears pooled my eyes from the extreme pain and I thought surely he would break my wrist.

"Owen, you're hurting me! You aren't over there. You are home with me!"

His grip only tightened so my natural instinct was to slap him with all that I had in me. He immediately released and shot up looking at me. Tears were streaming down my face. I was horrified.

"Amelia, I-"

I got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could being seven and a half months pregnant. I locked the door behind me so he wouldn't be able to get in. I looked down at my wrist which was red from where his hand was squeezing it. There was no break, I knew that but definitely something wrong since it wouldn't stop throbbing and was already swelling. Owen was knocking on the door. I knew he felt horrible. He would never consciously hurt me.

"Amelia, please open the door... Please... I'm so sorry... Please."

I wiped my tears away and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with ice cold water and wrapping it around my wrist before I opened the door slowly. He stood there looking panicked.

"How bad is it? I didn't mean to... God I'm horrified."

"It's just a little sore. I'm gonna be okay."

"I fucked up. I really did. I'll go see Dr. Goyle today. I don't know what to do. Can I see it?"

I slowly took the wash cloth off, revealing the redness and swelling. Through the throbbing I knew my hand was shaking. I tried to control it the best I could. I couldn't even be mad at him. He didn't know what he was doing. He gasped when he saw it and dropped his head.

"Oh my god..."

He sprinted over to the toilet and threw up whatever he had in his stomach. He flushed the toilet then brushed his teeth as he fought back tears. I had never seen him so distraught. I walked over and placed my good hand on his lower back. He flinched at the touch and turned around to face me.

"Don't touch me... I don't want to hurt you."

This now brought tears to my eyes. I held onto one of his hands and pulled him to the bed for us to sit. I sat against the headboard and pulled him down to where his head was on my lap since he was horizontal on the bed.

"I'm not mad at you Owen. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. That wasn't even really you. That was your PTSD. Yes, I do think you need to go to therapy more regularly. I should've known to not actually touch you. My wrist isn't broken. Not even sprained I don't think. Probably just a bruise but it will be fine. I don't want you to cry."

"I can't even express how sorry I am... I hurt my pregnant wife... I can't sleep in bed with you anymore."

"Owen, stop. Really I-"

"I don't want to risk it. You're pregnant and I'm supposed to be the one to protect you but I'm the one hurting you."

"Please no... I can't sleep well unless you're next to me. I need you. Maybe if you take a sleep aid or some anti-anxiety meds, this won't happen. Please don't punish me like that."

He sat up and finally made eye contact with me.

"Punish you? That's not you being punished. That's you being safe."

"We fought last night. It was a stupid argument that should've never happened over you knocking over what I had just pumped so I got mad at you, then you were mad because it had got all over your new shoes. We were both stressed but said we would just move past it in the morning. We went to sleep facing away from each other with pillows between us. So maybe that fueled some of your episode you had."

He seemed to be calming down and my wrist wasn't hurting as much once the muscles were able to relax again.

"I'm really sorry Amelia. This won't happen again. I love you so much and I can't fathom the fact I hurt you."

"I forgive you. Bruises will heal. I guess this would be a good time to establish the rule of us never going to sleep mad at each other. We both know we only sleep good when it's together and cuddled with one another."

"That's true. I promise we won't go to bed mad. We'll resolve our arguments no matter what, even if we have to stay up really late."

"It's a deal."

He looked down at my hurt wrist again.

"Can I assess it? I promise I'll be careful."

I held my hand out, unable to control the shaking. He lightly held it and naturally my muscles flinched. He looped fingers with my fingers on that hand and moved it around some. I had full mobility in it besides my skin just being sore.

"It's not broken and from you having full range of motion, there is no sprain. I would say you have deep tissue bruising. We will alternate between hot and cold compresses until it's time to leave for work and then we'll have Callie check just to make sure."

"I guess Edwards will get my surgeries for today. I can't have any tremors while operating on someone's brain. One little slip and they're a vegetable. I'm sure within a day or two's time, I'll be able to cut."

He sat beside me and pulled me close into his arms.

"I love you so much Amelia. I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough."

"I know you are Owen. It's alright. I love you all the same."

I really wasn't mad at him, more concerned for his mental well being. More therapy would definitely be in order for him. Now it was just concealing this and making sure it would heal alright so rumors wouldn't spread and the others at work wouldn't panic...


	20. Chapter 20

**Amelia POV**

The drive to work was quiet- almost too quiet for my liking. Owen was still shook up from our incident this morning and Bella dozed in her car seat. Seattle was still a winter wonderland with snow everywhere. Owen's truck had four wheel drive so that was our main vehicle during the winter. I knew he was still trying to keep his distance no matter how many times I told him it was alright.

We made it to work and checked Bella into daycare before going to find Callie.

"Hey you two. Amelia, what's up with giving Edwards all of your surgeries today? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We had a little incident this morning and I need you to check out my wrist."

"Alright sure. Let's go somewhere more private."

She led us into one of the farther exam rooms in hopes of no one coming in there. I removed my lab coat and pulled up the sleeve of my thermal long-sleeved shirt I wore under my scrub top.

"Jesus Christ... Did you get your wrist stuck in a bear trap?"

I looked over at Owen and suddenly wished he wasn't in the room. He took a seat by the door and could hardly even look at us.

"No, not a bear trap. Uh... Owen was having a PTSD episode in his sleep. I just thought it was your average nightmare so I went to wake him up... When he felt my hand on his shoulder, he grabbed my wrist really tight. I finally got him to let go and he woke up. I know it's not broken or sprained because I have full range of motion, there is just some shaking which is why I cannot do my surgeries today."

She gave me a sympathetic smile then looked at Owen.

"You love her Owen. Everyone knows that. You didn't do this, PTSD did this. Don't beat yourself up over it."

She moved my hand and wrist around and beside the tenderness from the bruises that were quickly forming, I was fine. I just needed to give it a day to readjust back to normal.

"Owen, see? I'm really fine. Come on now."

He finally stood up again and seemed to relax a bit.

"What are we going to tell others?"

"We aren't going to tell anyone anything because it's none of their business."

Callie looked between the both of us.

"I would hate to interrupt but I do want Arizona to check on the baby. When high stress events like that occur, sometimes it affects their heart rate or your water can break early. And I already care a lot about my little nephew."

I smiled brightly at Owen. This would be the first ultrasound he's seen since being back from overseas.

"That sounds good. Right Owen? Let's check out our little man."

The pain and worry on his face dissolved and he let a small grin escape.

"I would love that."

We left the exam room to find Arizona. She was already expecting us since Callie had paged her.

"Let's see how baby Christopher is doing. He should be growing a lot more rapidly now that you're in your third trimester."

"Yeah, it's like my bump gets huger every day. Even Owen's shirts are starting to get tight on my stomach."

Owen smiled at me as I laid on the table and lifted my shirt.

"Amelia says they're tight... They fit her just fine. Her belly button is starting to come out. That's the only part that pokes out on the shirt."

"I'm even wearing a large scrub top and it just hardly covers my stomach. This baby is going to come out huge."

They both laughed while Owen stood by my head and held my hand. Arizona squirted a big glob of the cold blue gel and smeared it around. Almost instantly you could hear the baby's heart beat which was very strong.

"Look at how big and healthy he is... Really Amelia, you couldn't ask for a better baby right now. There wasn't the concern of you being underweight this far along and same with Christopher. He's right where he should be. I remember with Bella it took us a while to find the right diet for you to be on to gain good weight."

I couldn't help but beam with pride. I would never get sick of hearing that I had a healthy baby, especially after my first one who didn't make it. Things were finally going good for me.

"I'm glad. Thanks Arizona. We will see you around."

Arizona cleaned up the area then left. Owen just watched as I wiped off my stomach and put my shirt back down.

"We have to actually get to work now, huh?"

"Sadly. You'll be down in the pit?"

"Unless I'm in surgery, yeah."

"I'll probably be doing paperwork in my office until they need a neuro consult."

"I'll come find you around noon for lunch, alright?"

"It's a date. I love you."

"I love you too Mia. Always."

He gave me a kiss then we parted ways.

.

Around 2 in the afternoon, Meredith came and knocked on my office door. Whenever I told her come in, she immediately shut the door behind her and hurried to sit down."

"Penny is back."

"What?"

"Penny. Derek killer Penny."

My stomach started to churn.

"Why? What the hell does she want?"

"She is trying to transfer here to work under Edwards, at least that's what I heard."

"Work under Edwards? She is a resident and so is Penny. She would be working under me. That's not going to happen."

Meredith got a bit quieter as if she really didn't want to say what she was about to.

"It just might... She's talking to Hunt right now in his office. Chief of surgery overrules chief of neuro."

My blood started to boil. Surely Owen wouldn't be so stupid and hire her. I stood up to go see what the hell my husband was doing when I saw Meredith's eyes drop from my face to my wrist since I didn't have my lab coat on.

"Oh my god Amelia... What happened?!"

"Nothing happened, don't worry about it."

"Obviously something happened if you have some deep tissue bruising."

"Owen was having an episode in his sleep. I tried to wake him up and he grabbed me. He woke up and let go and was really upset for doing that. He didn't mean to. I shouldn't have touched him. Everything is okay."

"Amelia, that is not okay!"

"Meredith please. It's just bruising and we resolved the conflict."

"I thought I had to protect Owen from you for Cristina, but really I have to protect you from Owen for Derek!"

I gasped. Protecting Owen? Protecting me from my own husband?

"Get out."

"Amelia, you're my sister. When Owen's PTSD was really bad the first time, he strangled Cristina. Callie had to stop him. I'm sorry but I can't let him hurt you, especially since you're pregnant. He could've hurt the baby!"

"But he didn't. I'm not afraid of Owen. That is my husband. He loves me."

"You don't hurt the people you love."

"It was an accident! Now get the hell out of my office and mind your own business!"

I stormed out before she even did. Right as I made it to Owen's office, Penny was leaving it. I glared at her then barged inside.

"Owen! What are you doing with Penny?!"

He immediately sighed knowing he was in for it.

"She wanted to see about transferring her residency to here. It's almost time for her to pick her specialty. She wants trauma. Kepner, the others, and I have trauma fully taken care of. I took her resume but that's it."

"You swear that is it?"

"We talked for a bit but I wouldn't do that to you Amelia. Not to you and not to Meredith."

Oh Meredith...

"Okay. I'm sorry for getting so angry. Do you know what Meredith told me?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't like this but he had to know.

"She saw the bruising on my wrist and thinks she has to protect me from you now. I told her she needs to mind her own business."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I know, which is what I told her."

We were interrupted by both of us being paged 911 to Pediatrics. I opened his door only to see Callie running towards us looking pale, even for her mocha skin.

"Guys... It's Bella..."

 **~Dun dun dun... So what do you think? I have a lot of plans for this story so I would really appreciate some reviews! There will be a new chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday Thanks for reading!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amelia POV**

I immediately grabbed onto Owen's hand. I knew whatever Callie was going to say was going to be bad. We started to follow behind her as we speed walked to Pediatrics.  
"From what I heard from Robbins and Edwards briefly, uh, Bella was in the daycare and had stood up on the top of that play slide... She lost her balance and fell off the side... The back of her head broke her fall. Edwards said there are a few bleeds that she is going to fix and Robbins is working on her too."

I stopped right in my tracks. There was no way this could possibly be happening to my baby. It was only a week before her first birthday and she was in surgery for multiple brain bleeds. Owen looked horrified and instantly I broke down in tears. It was always the damn brain. My career as a neurosurgeon was starting to haunt me. First my brainless baby, then Derek dying of a brain bleed, and now my sweet baby girl... It was too much. I could not fathom it. Owen wrapped his arm around me and gently urged me forward as we made our way to Pediatrics. We immediately went to the front desk. They hadn't heard anything about Bella so we took a seat in the waiting area. Callie got paged elsewhere; she didn't want to go but we told her we'd let her know as soon as possible when we found out something. I didn't like everyone looking at us in the waiting room so Owen and I made our way to the chapel, sitting in the same row we had when we lit the candles for Jackson and April. Owen looked at me with dark sullen eyes as we sat in the chapel

"Our baby lived for 11, almost 12, months."

Those were my words whenever I had told him about my unicorn baby, but now he was saying it about our daughter. I looked at him and shook my head, giving his hand a squeeze.  
"Bella is gonna make it. She's half me and half you. She's strong."

I looked into his eyes trying to be comforting but the sheer panic and fear was clear to both of us. I knew what this was like, after all loss was something too common for me, but for Owen this was new. The possibility of us losing our beautiful daughter broke away at Owen's hard image. He was no longer the tough trauma surgeon; he was a distraught father worried about Bella making it or not. Just then Meredith came rushing in and hurried over to us.

"I came as soon as I could... I'm so sorry this happened."

She sat down beside me and took my hurt hand gently, not bothering to say anything about it this time.

"I know we have our disagreements but you are my sister. I'm always going to be here for you and Owen and Bella too."

Fresh tears welled in my eyes.

"Thank you so much for saying that. And just being here."

"We're family, it's what we do. I tracked your pagers and Robbins knows to find us here."

The three of us sat there as a family impatiently waiting for any news. Thirty long minutes passed and just as I was about to snap Robbins came out towards us. My heart dropped when I saw the expression on her face.

"Just tell me. Don't beat around the bush, we need the facts."

Robbins nodded.

"Bella's brain bleeds were pretty bad. We are doing everything we can to stop them but we hit a rough patch during the surgery. She's losing more blood than she has."

Mere clasped a hand to her chest as my body sagged against Owen. He held me tighter and cleared his throat.

"So what now?"

"She is getting two bags of type specific A positive. We are rushing to get it in her. I promise we are doing everything we can."

"I don't want a promise. Just please help save my daughter." I said quietly.

Robbins nodded and hurried back to the operating room. I was quickly starting to lose it again, no longer the strong one between Owen and I.

"I can't do this. I can't do this again!"

"Amelia calm down, its going to be fine." Owen tried to reassure me but I couldn't focus on him.

"I can't do this Owen! I can't lose anybody else. I can't take it. This always happens!"

I walked over to where I was sitting before and sat down, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Mere again sat beside me and took my hand. "Amelia. Look at me."

I somehow managed to lift my head up.

"Bella will be fine. You taught Edwards everything she knows. There could not be a better person to operate on her. Bella is in excellent hands. She is strong just like her mother and both of you will make it through. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and slowly but surely started to pull myself together. Owen sat on my other side and together the three of us waited. Again. Time dragged on like watching paint dry but finally we were paged to the PICU. In the room right in front of the nurses' station laid our little girl, intubated and with gauze wrapped around her little head. Edwards and Robbins were standing in the room getting her settled.

"She responded well to the blood and all bleeds have stopped. They were all minor so we expect a full recovery. Once the swelling gets to a low enough level, we will wean her off sedation and take out her breathing tube."

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

I gave Edwards a tight hug, relieved to have such a great student.

"No need to thank me. After all, I learned it all from you. We will let you two be alone with her for a bit. Page us 911 if you need anything at all."

We watched them leave while Owen, Meredith, and I all took a seat around her.

"She looks so precious. She is going to be okay, look at how stable her stats are."

Meredith smiled.

"Told you so."

That made all three of us laugh. Everything truly would be okay, even if we had such a close call.


	22. Chapter 22

**Amelia POV**

I woke up to Owen shaking me. I was slumped over in my chair, laying my head on Bella's hospital bed, and holding her sweet little hand gently since it had her IV in.

"Babe, she's waking up."

I immediately sat up at full attention. Words can't describe how elated I was that our baby was going to be okay.

"Hi sweet girl... Look at those precious baby blue eyes. I've never been so happy to see them."

She was definitely disoriented but smiled when she could finally focus on me and Owen peering over at her.

"She's a strong little fighter just like her mama."

I grinned at Owen and gave him a kiss.

"She gets a good chunk of her strength from you too, O."

Bella started to fuss and reach for me.

"Hey sweet girl, Mama is here."

Since she was such a little thing in a huge bed, it was easy for me to get up there next to her with my huge baby bump and all.

"Hey, look who is awake! How is my favorite little patient doing?"

Arizona walked in with her tablet to update Bella's chart.

"She just woke up and smiled then fussed for me."

"That's good she is so alert. All of her stats look good. I'm just going to check her pupils. As long as everything looks good and she stays healthy, I won't have Edwards come for a post op CT until the morning. Of course the nurses will peeking in every 30 minutes to an hour to make sure her stats stay strong. The brain bleeds were small, she only bled so much because she's so little. If she stays like this, I can discharge her right on her first birthday."

"Thank you for saving our baby. You're a phenomenal surgeon, Arizona. Really. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Hey no worries, you guys are like family."

Robbins came over with the light pen, shining it in each eye and smiling at the results.

"Both pupils are equal and reactive. She's doing amazing. Now I'm on call tonight so I'll be sleeping in my office if you all need anything. Page me and I will come running no matter what time."

"I'm sure there won't be an issue but we will keep that in mind. Go get some rest, you deserve it."

"One last thing although I'm sure you know... For the first 24 hours I don't want her moving around too much so pump bottles for her if you can. We will also very slowly start weaning her off the painkillers. Don't be worried if she's sleeping a lot, that's just the meds. Within 48 hours she should be fully off of them. If we make it to 72 hours post op and there are no set backs, you can take her home."

"Of course. Thank you again."

She gave us a wink and shut the door behind her as she left.

"Here babe, you lay beside her while I pump. When did you go get our stuff?"

"I had Grey bring your purse and the diaper bag from the lounge so we have your pump in here."

"You're the best."

"I'll sleep on the fold away cot if you'd like to sleep with Bella on the bed. I know you would sleep better right with her. Plus it'll be better for your back since you're pregnant."

Get this man a damn gold trophy. Who's husband is this? How did I get so lucky?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Once or twice. The feeling is mutual."

"You take such good care of us."

"You two are my girls. It's my job."

We switched spots and I sat in the chair getting the pump set up.

"So I was thinking... We were going to name our little guy Christopher because of Derek and my father... But there is a lot of sadness that comes with the honor of that name... What if we made him a junior? Because he will have you and it will be happy."

"Are you sure you want to change it?"

"Yes. Bailey is already named after Derek so he can keep that legacy going. You deserve your own legacy too."

"I like the sound of that."

Now we just had to get through this hospital stay, Bella's first birthday, Valentine's Day, then our little guy could finally come.

 **~Okay, I know this is short. I also know that I haven't updated this story in a month. Truth be told, when you post a chapter and only get one review (which is by your best friend so she's obligated to review), it's honestly discouraging. I was in no rush to update this story because I feel like no one is really reading it. However if more people read this and want me to continue, let me know in a review. If people actually want more, I will do my best to update by Sunday or Monday. Thanks!~**


	23. Chapter 23

Amelia POV

-chapter rated M for in depth sexual content-

After a week long stint in the hospital, Owen and I were finally able to take Bella home on her birthday. It felt so good to be out of the hospital for her first birthday. We drove home and the three of us got settled in on the couch. I couldn't seem to put Bella down so I just held her and snuggled up close in the crook of Owen's arm.

"What should we do today? Should we call Mere and do a party or something?" Owen asked.

"No, please don't." I looked at Bella and rocked her gently. " I want it just to be us. Our little family. You missed Bella's birth so I feel like her first birthday should just be her, mommy, and daddy. Plus Bella just got out the hospital so she needs time to heal. We can just get her a cute cupcake and watch a Disney movie."

"You know… I really like the sound of that. Just me and my two beautiful girls. And little Owen Jr. of course." he said with a smile as he rubbed my stomach. I couldn't hold in a little chuckle and turned my head upwards so he could give me a kiss. He happily (and quite passionately) obliged and it could've quickly lead to some much needed adult time if Bella wasn't in my arms.

"Mhm let me go get that cupcake. We can pick this up later after we put Bella to sleep."

He flashed a sexy smirk my way and grabbed his keys. I finally willed myself to put Bella down and got to straightening the house up. By the time Owen came back with the cupcake and some decorations, the house was in somewhat better shape. I hung the "Happy Birthday Princess" banner on the mantle of our fireplace and placed the cupcake carefully on the coffee table as Owen held Bella, making faces at her and making her giggle. I practically melted onto the floor. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have a man like Owen albeit our rocky start. I placed a candle in the cupcake and grabbed Bella so Owen could set up the camera. After a quick photo shoot, he pressed record and we sang Happy Birthday to Bella.

"Blow out the candle sweetheart!" She looked up at Owen and I while she just smiled and drooled. I wiped her mouth and Owen eased behind me. We bent over and blew the candle out together.

"Who's ready for some Tangled?" Owen rolled his eyes and imitated excitement. I laughed as I popped the DVD in and got comfortable on the couch again. Not even an hour in, Bella fell asleep. I could feel Owen eyeing me slyly. Anticipation was making my stomach flutter. For once it wasn't our baby.

"I'm going to go put Bella to bed. Meet you in the room?"

"Okay. Make sure the gauze on her head is clean and that she gets her meds and paci. I'll just lock up down here then I'll be right up." After he disappeared upstairs, I hurriedly shut the TV off, checked the doors, and got to our bedroom as fast as I could. I all but tore my dress off and scrambled into bed trying to find a sexy pose. It had been a good while since the last time Owen and I had made love and my body was all too ready to end the hiatus. I tousled my hair and propped myself up on my elbow and waited for him to walk through the door. He came into the room and when he saw me his whole face lit up with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Well hello Mrs. Shepherd-Hunt. Looks like you weren't planning on getting much sleep tonight."

He stripped off his shirt and slowly walked to the bed. He's such a damn tease! I reached for him and he dodged my hands.

"Woah there. Someone's impatient. Don't worry I'm going to make it well worth your wait." He crawled up my body lightly trailing a finger up my leg. I gripped his shoulder impatiently.

"Owen."

"Hold on." He replaced his finger with his tongue and slowly made his way down my body. My eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head. Right before he got to my happy place, I pulled him back up and flipped over on top of him.

" You want to play games hm? My turn." I placed kisses along his collarbone and lightly scraped my teeth against the skin. He groaned softly as I made my way day. Making quick work of removing his boxers, he laid before me in all his naked glory. I looked up at him seductively and smiled. I was definitely in control now. Taking every inch of him in hand I slowly wrapped my lips around him. A hiss came from low in his throat as I quickened my movements. I fully intended on taking him over the edge but our little miss started to cry over the baby monitor. I stifled a laugh and got off of our bed to get Bella a bottle I pumped. I peeked back into our room and saw him laying there while he stroked himself. His sexual frustration was so clear.

"Ah ah ah. Who is the impatient one now?"

He froze but his blush spread quickly. I got back in position between his legs, propping myself up off my bump then took his large length in my mouth. His groans echoed through our room and only enhanced as I groped his plump set of balls, alternating between that and stroking the length of him I couldn't suck in my mouth. It was only a few minutes after that that he finally let himself orgasm. I swallowed it all down, proud of what I had done.

In the blink of an eye, he flipped on top of me and made his way down to lady town. I waited with bated breath; this was going to be good. He flicked his tongue out and ran it down all of my slickness, quickly making my back arch off the bed. He used his left arm to pin me down and continue mastering every inch and curve with his skillful tongue, licking and sucking in all the right places.

"Oh my god! Holy..."I was almost seeing stars when he stopped. "No! Owen!" I whined childishly. He smirked and got back to business. He blasted me over the edge, not stopping while I moaned and yelled out in pleasure as I rode through my wave of pure ecstasy.

I was spent but he wanted to go again. He tried to flip me over and I grumpily obliged. He better make this good. Owen slipped inside and I instantly lost any attitude I had. He was huge. It felt like I had no room to even breathe and I always loved that about our sex. First he started off slow and gentle, but he couldn't control himself for long and began picking up the tempo and force. I'm surprised my head wasn't going through the headboard. Finally I started seeing the fireworks.

"Just a little more! Don't stop!" I said as if he was even thinking about stopping. The orgasm hit me like a brick walk and I had to bite my pillow to keep from crying out even louder. Quite a few pumps later, he collapsed to the side of me. I was too weak to move but he dragged me closer in his arms and I was asleep in seconds.

The next morning I woke up tangled up in covers and Owen's body. He was already staring at me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Well hey there handsome." My stomach growled loudly. "Well that's your cue."

"What?"

"That sound meant "where's my bacon and eggs?" I'm 8 months pregnant and can still give you the best sex of your life, so the least you can do is feed me." He rolled his eyes and lightly hit me with his pillow. I watched him as he got up and put some pants on, taking advantage of being able to glance at his perfect bubble butt before it was covered. What a good life I was living.


End file.
